The Chronicle of Demetri Gray
by zelcore
Summary: Demetri Gray has been trained to be an elite agent of Team Rocket since he was a small child. When he is stranded in a different region, the teen's whole life changes after he makes a discovery that turns everything he has believed for his whole life on its head, and he vows to take revenge on those that have wronged him. *Featured on the Pokemon's Best of the Best Community*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon, however I do own the OCs in my story.

* * *

Chapter 1

A lone boy of 15 sat on the end of the docks in Olivine City, he dangled his feet off the edge before brushing a lock of his shaggy gray hair out of his face and gazed across the ocean.

_I wish you guys were here. I miss you both so much._ The teen continued to gaze out onto the ocean silently. _I've tried so hard, but for some reason known only to Mew, I can't remember your faces. Mom, I remember you holding me when I thought there was a Gengar in my closet. Dad, I remember you telling me that I was going to be stronger than a Nidoking one day.__ I remember you both cared about me a lot_. I miss you both so much. I still remember that horrible day…

* * *

_A small humble cottage sat facing the edge of a small nameless forest. The only thing that connected it to the real world was a small dirt road that led to a nearby town. It was early evening, and the hot stifling air of the summer day was slowly cooling down. The large tree's branches hung low over the small cottage, which helped to cool it down. In the shade of the large tree, a small family of three relaxed in lawn chairs._

_"You see these trees son?" a tall man whose face the teen couldn't remember asked, the young boy nodded. "This was part of the reason why we built the house here. In just the right evening light, the sunlight comes straight through the leaves of the trees and bathes everything in a brilliant green glow."_

_The small boy looked in wonder at the large trees above him. Suddenly something in the fading darkness of the nearby forest caught his eyes. In the inky blackness just within the tree line, he could see two pairs of eyes: one pair just barely visible and the other a pair of faintly glowing red._

_"Gen…gen...gengar," the young boy stuttered and pointed a small finger at the forest._

_"I don't see anything baby," the woman cooed to her son holding him closer, "there's nothing there."_

_"No...no...there is, its a...a gengar,"_

_"Buddy, there's really nothing there. You have what we like to call an overactive imagination," the man said and ruffled his son's hair._

_The boy was petrified as a light green insectoid pokemon suddenly appeared at edge of the forest. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could it flashed across the twenty or so yards and stood directly over his still crouched father._

_The man quickly turned and rose after seeing his panic-stricken son. He came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes and took a step back and reached for the pokeball clipped to his belt._

_"Scythe," the pokemon said, his large bladed arms glinted in the fading sunlight. In one quick slash the man went down, a large cut stretching from his collarbone across to his hip started gushing blood._

_The mother, a few steps away, had already started to reach for her pokeballs. In the blink of an eye and a glint of sunlight she fell to the ground. Blood started to gush out of a large cut that stretched from her neck down to her stomach._

_The young boy sat in the middle of both his parent's growing pools of blood and started to scream and cry. With tears streaming down his face, he looked up and saw the large green scythed pokemon turn toward him, its red eyes glowing venomously in the darkening evening light._

_"Scy," it said and raised its bladed arm and was blasted several feet back by a large torrent of fire. The boy was stunned, he turned and saw, standing a short ways away was a man bent over and out of breath, all dressed in black. Towering over the man was a furry red and orange canine with black stripes. A large deep brown leather saddle was on its back with gear tied down tightly all across it._

_"Arcanine finish him," the man said, he stood straight up and pointed at the Scyther. The large canine leapt with a roar and was a few feet from the bug pokemon. It opened its maw and let loose a large blast of fire. The insectoid attempted to dodge right, but wasn't quick enough, and its green furred back was singed black. A moment later with a glint of metal it disappeared back into the forest._

_The large dog dropped into a stance ready to run after its prey, "No, Arcanine, its fine you did good."_

_"Hey there little guy. It'll be ok," the man crouched down and picked up the now heavily sobbing child, soaked to the skin in his parent's blood._

_"NO! NO! NO!" the boy screamed and tried to cling to his now dead father._

_"It'll be ok buddy," the man said attempting to be reassuring, and the child finally let go of his father._

_"They're...they're...they're gone," he said as his small body was wracked with sobs._

_"Yeah, they are," the man said and patted the child lightly on the back, "we need to get out of here before it comes back."_

_"Will...will...will you protect me from the pokemon?"_

_"Yes, little guy. I will I promise," the man said, and the boy shook his head._

_"I...don't..wanna..."_

_"We need to go, in case the Scyther comes back with more of his friends," instantly the man could feel the child's heartbeat quickly rise._

_"No...I...don't wanna...leave my mommy...and...daddy," the small child attempted to say between sobs._

_"But..buddy, we need to," the man said consolingly. He gave an almost imperceptible nod to the pair of dark eyes just within the treeline and suddenly the the light glow of the red eyes appeared a short ways away from the pair._

_The little boy immediately noticed and grabbed onto the man tighter. He started crying even harder, "He's back he's coming back."  
_

_Another small nod from man to the forest treeline, and the pair of red eyes split into eight different sets._

_"NOOOO! NO!" the young child screamed, and several pidgey and spearow flew out of some neighboring trees. The child now was clinging to the man as if his life depended on it._

_"We need to go now buddy,"_

_"Wha...what are..we going to do...with them?" the child asked between sobs._

_"We'll give them a burial fit for a king," the man said and nodded to Arcanine. In two quick jets of fire both bodies were consumed in flames._

_"I have to move stuff in Arcanine's saddle," the man said setting the small child down. He quickly went to work rearranging the saddle bags and other gear._

_The young child stood in a single spot petrified. He blinked a few times, but his eyes did not decieve him. Everywhere he looked the world was bathed in a light green shade._

_"Dad...was..right..." the child said between sobs._

_He looked around in shock at the now green world around him. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air from his parent's burning bodies._

_He kept one eye on the forest as he watched the eight different pairs of red eyes warily. Slowly they started moving toward them._

_"They're...coming!" the child screamed between sobs causing more pidgeys to flee._

_Quickly, the man climbed atop the large majestic fire pokemon. He reached down and pulled the young boy up, sitting the child in front of him. The little boy clung to the man for dear life again, as the large canine ran causing the trees lining either side of the small road to blur into green._

_A short while later they ran into a small town, and the Arcanine stopped in front of a large black sedan. Quickly, the man got off the pokemon and pulled the young child down. One of the car's side doors, with a large blood-red R, opened up and the man slipped the boy in._

_The man crouched down by the child sitting on the now bloodstained black leather seat, "I'm giving you over to some good friends of mine, I work for them actually. They will protect you and take care of you. Okay?" the child nodded and the man stood up and quickly shut the door._

_In the wide back seat a man in an expensive black suit sat across from the small boy._

_"Alakazam, hypnosis," the man said with a small dark smirk. Out of the shadows a large brown bipedal pokemon emerged, it had a dark almost black exoskin over its chest and had a large golden brown mustache. Its large clawed hands were wrapped around two black-silver spoons._

_Less then a minute later the boy slumped over asleep._

* * *

A loud ringing that came from the teen's pocket brought him back down to Earth and aware again of the sounds of the people and pokemon that moved through the square behind him.

"This is Prodigy," the teen said after answering his communicator.

"The Commander wants you to report back to the safehouse, so you can be briefed for tonight's mission."

"Copy, on my way."

With one last glance out towards the ocean, the teen rose and quickly slipped back into the throng of people that moved about in the twilight hours.

People continued going about their routines to stores, the cinema, or even their homes completely oblivious to the fact that a highly trained teen was walking in their midst.

As he walked down one of the streets in the city, he mentally categorized which of people on the streets were natives and were tourist. Of those two, he rapidly inferred which would make easy marks to pickpocket.

The teen shook his head, _I'm not on a mission, no reason for me to pickpocket any of these people._ He ducked his head and got lost, not for the first time, in the intricate patterns of the olive-colored seashell mosaics inlaid into the streets.

He made his way quickly through the crowd, dodging between a woman with a large bag here, a spiky yellow and white Jolteon there, and was careful not to step on the tail of a brown Sentret following its trainer.

A few minutes later the teen arrived at an inconspicuous house that had the same olive-seashelled roof as the streets and all of the other houses in the city. He fumbled for the keys, unlocked the door and slipped into the living area, where two men, one older and one younger, stood.

The older man slapped a folder down in front of the teen.

"Have a seat Prodigy," said the older man in his early 50's with jet-black hair and black stubble peppered with gray. He wore a button up shirt with a deep blood-red R embroidered on the breast pocket.

The teen sat down before he picked up the folder and glanced through it. It included a picture taken from a surveillance camera of an expensive multi-million dollar yacht; the name _Prince Envy_ was written across the prow. He flipped a page and looked at a file in the folder of a rich man. The id picture on the file was him in an expensive tuxedo, tie and dark name-brand black sunglasses. He flipped another page and glanced through the blueprints of the yacht. Finally he flipped to the last page that had a picture of his target item, a very expensive statue of some kind of bird pokemon.

"Your mission tonight is to infiltrate the _Prince Envy_," the Commander said before tapping the picture of the bird pokemon statue, "and to acquire the _Volucri Ignis_."

"Is the money from the item going to go to help people that are in need?"

"Yes, Agent," the Commander said with a sigh, and unseen by the young trainer the other rocket agent smirked, "the money that we receive from the target item will go to people in need like always."

The teen picked the blueprints back up and quickly glanced through them again. He memorized places that the target item could be hidden at.

"Can I steal other stuff too?" the younger Rocket Agent gave him a surprised look, "you know to help get money for other people." The look on the young agent's face was quickly wiped away again with another knowing smirk.

"Yes, as always you can gather extra items, but only after you have acquired the target item. Now go get ready."

The teen nodded and slipped upstairs and into his small room that was his while he was stationed in Olivine City. It had an old dinky pc in the corner and a small tv with an old obsolete game-system. _Maybe after this mission I will finally get a chance to play you this time._ He quickly changed into his combat uniform, a pair of all black pants, shirt, hoodie, backpack, and combat boots and quickly headed back down the stairs.

"I have one more thing for you Prodigy," said the younger man that was standing during his mission briefing.

The gray haired teen walked back into the living area, and the Lieutenant put a single pokeball on the table.

"As a reward for your lengthy service to Team Rocket, though your circumstances for joining us are drastically different then most of our other agent's recruitment, you have been awarded with a pokemon."

After a moment's hesitation the new young trainer picked up and activated the ball. In a flash of white light, a Cyndaquil about two feet high appeared on the table. It had the body of a mouse with a short stubby tail. From the base of the top of its head down to its rear it was covered in aqua-bluish fur with the bottom half a creamy white. In the center of its back were four dark-red rust colored spots.

The small quadrupedal pokemon stood up on its hind legs and looked around. It locked eyes with its new trainer and immediately fell into a defensive position, dropping back down onto all fours. It began to growl and bare its teeth before it arced up its back and suddenly flared up into flames.

The startled new trainer took several steps back and quickly returned the pokemon before giving his commanding officers a bewildered look.

"That's just the way they are," the blonde-haired lieutenant told him after a quick look at the commander and a moment's hesitation. "They're a bit untrustworthy of humans at first, so you'll need to warm him up to you a bit, but then he will be one of the most loyal pokemon you will ever have."

The teen nodded and slipped outside and noticed how much darker it was. _T__he mission briefing must have taken much longer than I expected._ He pulled up his hood and sunk into the shadows and began to make his way down to the harbor.

A short while later he lay hidden in the shadow of freighter that was in the next slot over to the _Prince Envy_. He let loose a short whistle without even realizing it. _Wow, that has to be the biggest yacht I have ever seen._

After a short while of observing, the teen came to the conclusion that there was only one crewmember guarding the deck of the expensive boat. The guard lapped it every few minutes and had a black Umbreon, a quadrupedal pokemon that was as black as blackest night with several glowing gold rings around its ears, ankles, and tail, with him.

After a few passes the teen memorized the guard's beat. Once he passed out of sight, the teen ran, jumped and landed on the deck of the ship. He paused for a moment cocking his head to the side, after not hearing the Umbreon make any noise of alert to its trainer, he broke into a full-out sprint and quickly ducked inside a side service door into the yacht.

While trying to catch his breath, he thought back to the blueprint and narrowed it down to four places the target item could be.

The teen made his way down to storage area near the bottom of the yacht and slipped in. After looking through several wooden crates and heavy briefcases, he found several expensive items, unfortunately, none of them were the target item.

He silently climbed the stairs to the living area and began to attempt to find the formal dining room.

He walked down a hallway and heard people laughing behind a door and a movie playing; the teen froze. _Shit...I thought for sure the ship would be empty at this time of night except for a few guards._ More times than he can count, the young teen has silently broken into a rich person's mansion or countryhouse for a target item, only to have to come back a different time because the item was in the room with the people. _No matter, I've also robbed places with the residents in the house. There's just as much chance that the target item is in the room as it is not._

After a bit more searching the teen finally stumbled upon the formal dining area. _Maybe a rich snob like this guy would like to have this prized statue out in the open._

He made his way into the room and saw a long wooden table with different pictures of pokemon inscribed along the edges and a large candelabra in the center. Along the wall were pictures of different pokemon from around the world and shelves filled to the brim with books and trinkets.

The teen was inspecting the shelves, when suddenly he felt the whole yacht shudder and jolt. _What the hell?_ Suddenly he felt as it began to move.

_Shit-shit-shit-shit the ships going out to sea!_ The teen took a few deep breaths and collected himself._ They should have lifeboats. If I can find the target item quick enough, I should be able to steal one and make it back to Olivine just fine. This will just be the first time I have ever robbed something off of a moving yacht._ He smirked already looking forward to adding the heist to his lengthening list of accomplishments.

The teen as quickly and silently as possible moved around the living area and slipped into a den.

In front of a large flat screen television mounted on the wall and inlaid shelves filled with books and trinkets, was a large deep red mahogany table, there were all sorts of pokemon carved along the outer edge. Sitting as the centerpieces on the table were a large skull of an Arcanine and a jaw bone of a Sharpedo. Surrounding the red table was a large jet-black leather couch and two large matching recliners.

After several rushed minutes of looking, the lone teen realized it was not in the room.

_Shit...every second that I don't find it, the further and further I get away from Olivine, and the slimmer chance I have getting back...alive. Maybe I can steal one of the crewmembers water pokemon to help me get back to the main-no...no I can't do that. I won't go against the code._

The teen realized it was probably in the final spot he hadn't looked in, the Atrium in the main entrance. _The rich snob probably wants to show it off to every single person that walks through there._

He quickly slipped up to the top of the ship and found himself in a wide hallway that had more large detailed paintings of pokemon from all over the world lining the walls. At the end of the hall were two large deep brown wooden double doors with more pictures of pokemon inscribed into it.

As quietly as possible the teen sprinted across the hallway and slipped into the atrium and his breath was taken away. Above him was a giant stained-glass mosaic of the pokemon Mew, a light periwinkle cat-like pokemon with a long tail that was almost as long as its whole body, floating in a light pink sphere. Behind it was just a starry night sky, as if the mystical pokemon itself just happened to be looking down on the atrium. The piece of art was lit by a full moon that had long ago began its downward journey to the end of the Earth. It gave a soft tranquil presence throughout the large space in the room.

Across the room on top of a pedestal the Prodigy saw his target item.

With a few quick strides he was standing directly in front of it. _Yup, exactly what I thought Mr. Richie Bitch couldn't resist showing off his most expensive possession._

The statue in front of him left him in awe. The bird pokemon's body was entirely in gold and stood as if it was about to take flight. Twisted, bent, melted, in every conceivable way around the body and wings of the flying pokemon, were metals of every shade and hue of red, orange, and yellow. Even the small amount of light from above gave off the illusion that the bird was burning in front of his very eyes. Centered in the chest of the legendary pokemon was a small round deep ruby red gem about the size of a quarter. He looked closer at the little gem, it looked almost as if there was a small flickering flame trapped inside of it.

The teen shook his head to bring himself back, the statue itself was hypnotizing. _No wonder the rich bitch wants to display it. _

He slid his backpack off of his shoulder and opened it up on the floor. He slowly reached for the target item and was only a few inches away when there was a flash of white light and the startled teen almost bumped the priceless statue off its pedestal. A quick glance to his right and he saw his small Cyndaquil.

The small fire pokemon was startled by its new surroundings for a second, before it quickly locked eyes with its trainer and it immediately dropped back down to all fours and started growling.

"Hey, its ok Cyndaquil. I'm here, its all right, relax." the new trainer softly called to his pokemon and reached his hand out to attempt to pet it and calm down the pokemon. All he got was a snap in return.

"Hey, did you hear that?" one of the few crewmembers on board the expensive ship asked, as they were working to keep the central air unit in working shape.

"No...wait yeah, it sounds like something's angry."

The two crewmembers quickly slipped down the ladder and out of the hidden work closet and into the large hallway that had large pokemon paintings lining the wall. One silently pointed to the closed large double wooden doors at the end of the hall and they started to creep towards it.

The attempted pet was the last straw for the little fire mouse, in one quick loud roar it arced its back and flared up into flames that were brighter and hotter than ever before. The surprised teen took a few steps back and fell to the ground.

Immediately, sirens began a deafening wail and a half second later the ceiling above them started raining as the overhead sprinklers kicked on and drenched the two, almost as if the Mew had just performed an elaborate rain dance. It put out Cyndaquil's fire instantly.

A second later, the door opened with a loud bang and the two bewildered crew members were standing there.

The teen stood up slowly and dropped down low into his fighting stance. _If I__ can make it to the top deck and get a lifeboat, I'm sure that we are still close enough that I can make it back to the mainland relatively alive. Now, if I can just make it past these two guys._

As soon as he finished the thought, another six people filed into the room and surrounded the teen. In several white flashes their pokemon joined them.

The young Rocket Agent returned the still pissed off Cyndaquil and dropped out of his fighting stance, _I'm about to do something that I have never done before, and thought I would never do._

"I surrender."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy the second chapter all!

I do not own pokemon, however I do own the OC's in my story.

* * *

Chapter 2

The First Mate slowly slipped into a dark spacious room with a large flat screen tv on the wall, and a large bay window overlooked the ocean. In the center of the room was a large four poster bed with giant deep red curtains that had a faint almost imperceptible orange tint to them, drawn around it.

The second-in-command slowly crept over to the side of the spacious bed and drew one of the curtains aside. As he did this he felt a faint warmth radiating from the furry curtain itself. He gently nudged the occupant awake.

"Excuse me sir, but we have captured a thief on board."

"And this concerns me how? He has been captured," the occupant of the bed asked, clearly annoyed with being awoken at such a late hour.

"The Captain was wondering if you would like to turn around and hand him over to the Olivine City police, before we get to far away to make it difficult."

"No, continue on the route we have plotted. I don't want to be late to the golf tournament being held on my island," he said and then smirked, "I will decide at a later time what to do with the thief, whether to kill him, or teach him a lesson to not steal from me when he gets stranded with the authorities in Kanto. "

"But sir...we will have to-"

"I don't care, I have said to continue on the route we have already plotted, so do it."

"Yes sir, sorry to disturb you so late at night," the First Mate said and quickly exited the master bedroom and made his way to the bridge.

"The Master said to continue heading on the route we already have."

"He does realize we will have to stop at the Cinnabar Island to hand over the thief right?"

"I tried to explain it to him, however, he would not listen like usual."

The Captain only nodded and continued to stare at the array of digital screens displaying all sorts of nautical information.

"Shit..." he said as a giant red alert came up on the screen.

"Another thing messing up with this 'state of the art ship'?" the First Mate asked as the Captain began tapping his touchscreen attempting to fix the problem, "are you going to tell the master?"

The Captain shook his head and tapped a few more buttons and the red alert disappeared, and he sighed in relief. "For a brand new multi-million dollar ship, it sure has a lot of problems," he went back to monitoring the naval gauges, "and as far as the Master knows the ship has never had a problem," he reached to his belt for a pokeball, "and he's not going to find out right?"

"No, he won't find out. I've hidden several things about the true nature of the ship's working from him as well."

* * *

The young trainer was quickly maneuvered by the eight crewmembers and was shuffled through the living space. It startled one of the guests, a young woman with brown hair not much older then the teen, as they passed through the living area. He was led to a large expensive chef's paradise kitchen and into a sparsely filled walk-in freezer where they locked him in the dark.

The gray-haired teen sat down on a box of frozen food and shook his head. _These people were obviously hired more because of the money, then their brains._ He unclipped his single pokeball and held it in his hand_. They left my hands untied and didn't check me for pokemon, the only things they took was my empty backpack._ The teen shook his head again and leaned back against the cold wall and closed his eyes...

* * *

_A large black sedan pulled to a stop outside of a small inconspicuous brown house. A door with a large blood-red R on it opened, a tall man in a dark black suit with a deep red tie and an embroidered R over the breast pocket climbed out. He set a black briefcase on the ground before pulling out a small sleeping child covered in blood._

_The tall man knocked on the passenger side window and leaned down after it was rolled down._

_"All of these bloodstains better be out of the seats before I return, or my Golem will add yours to the ground," he said quietly and the driver rolled up the window and quickly drove off._

_The tall man cradled the small child against his shoulder and picked up the briefcase and quickly walked to the small house._

_Halfway to the door the small child woke up. As he took in his surroundings, his heartbeat instantly skyrocketed as he saw he was in an entirely new town, covered in blood, and was being carried by strange man._

_"Its ok little guy, you're going to be safe with me," the tall man said as they made it to the house, slipped inside and sat down on a red leather couch._

_"Who are you? The man that saved me said that you were going to protect me and take care of me now that my..." the child trailed off._

_"I'm surprised you remember," the tall man said with a chuckle, "You were so tired after...what happened. Yes, I am a friend of his, and for now you can call me Gio. Now I'm going to get you all cleaned up ok?"_

_Fifteen minutes later, after a thorough washing in the small bathroom in the house by a nice lady in a red dress, the small child sat on the dark brown leather couch in front of the tall man._

_"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions is that ok?" the man asked and after a nod from the child he continued, "Can you tell me what your name is?"_

_"My..." the child trailed off for a moment, "mommy...and...daddy...told me not to talk to strangers because they might be bad people."_

_"But buddy, we aren't bad people we saved you from that bad pokemon remember?"_

_"Yeah, but your still strangers,"_

_"Ok, buddy, we'll skip the name for now until we're not strangers anymore." _This kid will be perfect for what we need him for, so young and already so untrustworthy of the world, with good reason. He seems to be adapting remarkably well already.

_"Where am I?"_

_"You young child are in a house," the man said with a small smile, _that's it young one, think I am your friend. The more friendly you are with me, the more malleable you will become._ "Oh! you mean like what town you are in right?" the small child nodded, "You little one are in Mahogany Town."_

* * *

Two guards stood outside the walk-in freezer in the kitchen.

"I take it the master doesn't know that we have captured the thief?" the deckguard asked while he scratched his umbreon behind its ears.

"No, he does,"

"And the thief has not been killed and thrown overboard?"

"The First Mate said that he had not yet decided what to do with him."

"I say just kill him, it would be much quicker and easier."

"I'd be careful saying things like that if I were you. It was probably when you were on deck duty in Olivine when he sneaked onto the ship."

"We don't know that for a fact, he could have sneaked on before my shift started and simply hid until nighttime."

"True, but I don't think the Master will see it that way."

"Why is he in the kitchen freezer anyway?" the deckguard asked wanting to change subjects as quickly as possible.

"There was no other place to put the thief that would be easily contained."

"But won't the chef be surprised when he opens the freezer to make food for the master and his guests?"

"I guess he'll just have to get the supplies out of one of the smaller freezers."

* * *

In the freezer, the young trainer was beginning to get cold. _I think my fingers are starting to turn blue._

He suddenly threw the pokeball to the ground and the dark room was momentarily illuminated by the flash of white before it was plunged back into darkness. As it faded away a small Cyndaquil sat on the floor in front of the trainer.

The little fire pokemon began to growl again and the young trainer reached out to pet the pokemon's head and felt instant warmth from his fur...and the angry pokemon quickly bit his hand.

"Oww," the trainer muttered and a second later intense heat surrounded him as the Cyndaquil flared up its back in flames again. The young teen instantly forgot the pain in his fingers because of the pleasant warmth radiating from the little pokemon.

Cyndaquil looked up and quickly realized that instead of coming off as menacing and intimidating to its new trainer, it was actually doing the opposite and helping him.

Suddenly the walk-in freezer was plunged back into darkness and the cold immediately came back in as the little fire pokemon put out its flaming back. With a shake of his head the young trainer returned the pokemon, t_here goes that plan for staying warm._

He opened some of the boxes of food and began to stack them up against a wall until he had several empty cardboard boxes. He collapsed them and began to make a pallet out of them on the floor of the freezer. _Maybe this will help insulate the freezing floor from me._

A short while later there was a click and a light clang as the freezer door opened. A young woman with brown hair was standing in the doorway. The teen barely recognized her as the woman he had caught a glimpse of earlier as they were dragging him through the yacht.

"I have to be quick before the guards realize there's no one in my room. Here, take this, don't let anyone know that I gave it to you, it's an arcanine blanket" and she quickly shut and relocked the door.

The teen laid down and fell asleep much quicker with the red-orange warmth-radiating blanket.

* * *

The next day around midmorning, the Master was on the bridge with the Captain.

"Captain," the Master said gaining his subordinate's attention at once. "Are we still on course to arrive in time for the tournament?"

"Umm...well you see sir..." the Captain said hesitantly, and the Master whipped around and glared at the Captain a look that said to tread lightly or it might end badly. "You see Master, there is a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" the master asked slowly walking away from the window where he was watching the wake as his yacht effortlessly glided through the water, "Its not with the ship-is it?"

"No sir, no, of course not," the Captain said quickly, "its just when we arrive in Cinnabarrean waters, before we can go to your island for the tournament, we have to hand the thief over to the police. That is- unless you decide to have him not be found ever again."

"I haven't decided yet, but he is causing me large amounts of trouble. It might be better to simply make him disappear," he said with a dark smile, "however, if I decide with my other option, I will send one of you in my stead when we near Cinnabar on a mini-boat to hand him over to the police. I will decide when we get closer, it depends on how much more trouble he gives me."

The Captain nodded and turned back to monitor the naval readings.

A few seconds later a giant red alert appeared covering most of the screen, and he was frantically trying to dismiss it before the Master noticed it.

Suddenly a siren started blaring throughout the yacht and red lights started flashing everywhere.

The Master turned to stare at the Captain with a look of pure hatred. Before he could even open his mouth to scream an expletive at his obviously incompetent captain, the lights, the computers, the tvs, everything in the whole yacht blacked out, and with a jolt the ship began to slow down as it lost power.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of it this time? Pease R&R! Any feedback is gladly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

In the freezer the thief knew something was wrong instantly. He was sitting on his box thinking of his past and his options for if he ever got out when he heard a muffled siren blaring and then...nothing...not even the constant hum of the freezer's compressor.

Suddenly he felt a jar, and the whole yacht rumbled through the water as it began to lose power.

The teen turned and stared at freezer door, t_his has to be Team Rocket, they realized that I have been captured and are coming to rescue me._

Several minutes later there was a small click and the door clanged open. The teen's hopes were instantly dashed when he saw two big muscular crew members standing in front of the freezer instead of several Rocket Agents.

They roughly grabbed him off the floor and hauled him out through the living space led him to a large room. The back wall was just one giant window looking out over the now completely still and wake-free ocean. Against the left wall was a deep brown mahogany wooden desk with more pokemon carved into the wood, an expensive computer sitting on top of it and a black leather chair behind it.

The first thing the thief noticed was a man in his mid-thirties standing looking out the giant window. He was in an expensive gray pinstripe suit with a blue bowtie and slick greased black hair. He was leaning on a shiny black cane with a black pokeball for the handle.

The rich man snapped his fingers twice and one of the two crewmembers that brought the thief in quickly slipped out and brought in a wooden chair that looked as if it was carved from a single block of wood.

"You probably don't know who I am because you are a petty _thief_, who has no business stealing from me. However, despite that, my name is William Cornelius," he said as he walked to where the teen was seated across the desk. "You have managed -and I haven't the slightest clue how- to capture my attention. It was not by attempting to steal from my yacht -mind you- but by managing to make my entire ship lose power. Now, who are you and who do you work for?"

"You can call me Prodigy," the teen said with a smirk, "and I'm not going to tell you that."

"I want your real name."

"That name is as good as my real name, it's what everyone calls me."

"No," Cornelius said turning a darker shade of red with every passing minute. "Now tell me."

"No," the teen said calmly.

"You are going to," Cornelius said and lunged at the teen who reacted instantly by standing up, toppling over the chair in the process and throwing a pokeball on the desk in front of him. In a flash of white light the thief's Cyndaquil appeared in between them. Instantly it turned to face the thief and started to growl.

Cornelius began laughing, "So that's who you work for, _Prodigy_," he said saying the name with venom, "the group that steals pokemon? the great Team Rocket."

"No," the teen says through clenched teeth as his anger began to build, "Team Rocket does not steal pokemon."

"Obviously pokemon are not the only things they steal. I have no clue how Team Rocket even survives with thieves like you who get caught, because they can't even control their own pokemon," he said chuckling, "now, my officers told me this morning that you were attempting to steal my prized statue. It is a rare statue, the only one like it in the world. Did you know that it is modeled after the mythical bird Moltres? I am adding it to my growing collection, I have one other at my home on my island, its brother Zapdos. However back to the problem at hand, you weren't just stealing my gold statue were you?"

"No, that was the only thing I was stealing, and definitely not pokemon," he said and returned the growling pokemon on the desk to its pokeball. "Team Rocket does not steal pokemon, they steal expensive items from rich bastards like you, sell them and give the money to poor people that truly need it."

"Oh no my dear little naive teen, you could not be more wrong if you tried," Cornelius said laughing even harder. "Your Cyndaquil is obviously stolen from a young trainer, probably their first pokemon. Such a shame, stolen before they can even truly realize how great they could have been, their hopes dashed in an instant. Nonetheless let's get to the more important matter at hand," he said his face darkened. "What have you done to my ship?"

"I didn't do anything to your ship," the teen said his voice full of malice.

"My ship has had no problems whatsoever at all until you -a failure of a thief- appears on my ship and it loses complete power to everything."

"Maybe this is only the first time you have heard of a problem on your ship. Maybe your Captain and your First Mate have been lying to you. Maybe your whole crew had been lying to you about what really goes on behind the scenes on 'your' ship." _Thank Mew that I was trained in the art of lying. _

At that moment all the lights came back on and then dimmed considerably as some of the ship's power was restored, however the ship itself remained still.

"I'm going to go find out what's happening," Cornelius said and began to walk to the door. He snapped his fingers twice and the two crew members that were standing off to the side during the whole conversation stood at attention, "take him back to the freezer."

The two crewmen roughly grabbed the young Rocket Agent and began hauling him out of the room, but stop when the Master holds out a hand.

"Just so you know -_thief-_ Cyndaquils are notoriously known for being friendly to their trainers, that one you have, however, is the complete opposite," he said and with a wave of his hand the two crewmen continued to take the thief back to his "holding cell."

A few minutes later the two crewmembers roughly pushed the thief into the freezer and one of them winded back and punched him in the back of the head.

"That's for telling the master that we've lied to him," one of them said as the thief was losing consciousness and with a clang he was locked back into darkness.

* * *

Master William Cornelius walked onto the bridge of the yacht to find both the Captain and the First Mate scrambling on the computers.

"So, have we isolated the problem with the ship yet?" Cornelius asked slowly walking towards the nautical officers.

"Its nothing for you to worry about sir, you just sit back and relax we will handle everything once we find the problem," the First Mate replied.

"Its my ship, I would like to be informed of everything that occurs on it, including the progress of finding out and fixing the problem on my ship," the Master said with finality.

"If you insist master..." the Captain told him after a moments hesitation. "We have...almost located the problem but not quite yet."

"It may interest the two of you that perhaps I may have found one problem that may relate to our current dilemma."

Both officers spun around in their chairs to give the Master of the ship a puzzled look, "What have you found sir?"

"I have heard from...someone," Cornelius said as he walked closer to the two men. "That you two -and as a result the rest of the crew as well- have not been entirely truthful with the upkeep of what has been occurring on my yacht, including prior to this...accident."

"Master Cornelius..." the Captain started, "You see we have not been completely forthcoming with the information of the problems that have arose on the ship, because we didn't want to unnecessarily worry you or your guests."

"Yes, ok I see," he paused and the two officers let out sighs of relief that did not go unnoticed by the Master. "However, did I forget to mention that the person I heard all of this from the thief we captured," the two officer's heads dropped as they realized they were caught. "Now why would an intruder that we captured know more about the problems that have been occurring on this ship, than the Master and benefactor that is paying all of the crewmembers on this ship. Furthermore, I would like to know what exactly is wrong with my ship, because right now the two of you are in more trouble than the thief."

"Ok sir, I will explain what the problem with the ship is since we have isolated it," the Captain said and spun around in his chair to face the console and away from the anger burning in Cornelius's eyes.

"I thought you said the two of you had not yet isolated the problem."

"That was for your peace of mind sir," the Captain said and began bringing up diagrams on the console, while ignoring the Master's eyes burning holes into his through the reflection of the screen. "Last night, what lead to us actually catching the thief was his pokemon's flaring up in flames which triggered the automatic fire alarm and set off the sprinklers in the atrium. Now," he said and pointed to a diagram that had lines connecting from waterholds on the ship to the springer, including in the atrium. "When the ship was built they connected the pipes of the sprinklers to this one," he said and pointed to a waterhold near the rear of the ship, "instead of this one," he pointed to one near the front of the ship. "These pipes are only used in case of emergencies and as such have not been used before. So it was not realized that the pipes were connected to the engine waterhold that holds the water used as a coolant, instead of being connected to the regular use of water near the front. When the sprinklers in the atrium went off it pulled the water from the engine room so there was no coolant, which caused the engine to overheat, seize up and break a very important part."

"Since we have found out," the First Mate took over, "we have moved the water from the regular use hold to the rear engine water-hold, which has allowed the yacht to run on auxiliary power. However, we can't set sail or use full power until the part that we have ordered comes in tomorrow by Fearow Express."

"So am I going to miss the golf tournament?"

"More than likely yes, you will miss the golf tournament in its entirety."

"In that case, I'm sure the attendees of the now nonexistent golf tournament will clean out the supplies on the island to spite me, and according to how all of you have been acting I'm sure none of my hired help on the island will stop them -perhaps they will join them. In that case we will make a stop in Cinnabar to restock supplies and refuel before we leave for the island."

"And as for the thief sir?"

"There will be no thief aboard my ship by the time we reach Cinnabar," he said with an evil smirk, _and probably no incompetent Captain or First Mate either._

* * *

Later that night the thief was laying alone on his makeshift cardboard pallet, contemplating the events of the day._ Could the rich bastard be telling the truth...could my Cyndaquil really have been stolen? No, because if that were true, then Commander, Lieutenant and all of the other Rocket Agents would have been lying to me...about a lot of things._

In a flash of white light Cyndaquil appeared next to the lying teen and began to growl and bare its teeth. This time however it made sure not to flare up its back.

"Hey," the young Rocket Agent said in a gentle tone, "it's okay; is the reason you don't like me because I'm not your first trainer?"

He saw for a brief moment a flash of sadness reverberate down the small pokemon's body.

_It is true...no it can't be...they couldn't have lied to me like that...they wouldn't..._

The young trainer returned his pokemon when it started growling and attempting to be vicious again and he curled up and attempted to go to sleep...

* * *

_In a small brown house a nice woman in a red dress, a man in an expensive black suit, and a small boy all sat on a red leather couch._

_"So, who are you guys?" the small boy asked_

_"We are Team Rocket, have you ever heard of them?" the man in the suit asked, the child shook his head. A small dark smirk crossed the man's face for a fraction of a second before it quickly disappeared. "We are an organization that helps people. We start by doing research on whatever rich people that we can find then, we send in our agents to go steal valuable items, we sell them and give the proceeds to people that need it._

_"Now follow us," the man said and stood up and walked to a large bookcase that sat against a wall. "Since you are going to be living with us little one, you are going to need to learn how to get to the headquarters. All you do is pull this book," the man said and pulled The Fundamentals of Rocket Power and the large bookcase receded back into the wall and slid to the left to reveal a large silver elevator behind it._

_The small group clambered in and it immediately went down._

_"Underneath this house is actually a headquarters for Team Rocket." the woman said speaking up for the first time, "There's a lot of people in our organization that want to help people that are poor."_

_The elevator stopped at a floor and the group of three walked through the underground facilities. Anytime the group passed any agents, the rocket members would stop what they were doing and salute the man in the expensive suit._

_They continued until they came to a hallway with doors lined on either side._

_"This is the living quarters of our complex, and this dorm is yours," the man said._

_Inside the small dorm were two small beds and desks on opposite walls. Against the front wall were two large dressers and mounted on the back wall was a large flatscreen television. On the bed on the right side sat a man in his early-twenties with dark purple hair._

_"And this," the man in the suit continued, "is your mentor that you will have while you live with us since you are much younger than our normal recruits."_

_"My name is Nate," the man with a purple hair said as he stood and shook the boy's hand "what's yours?" The child simply shook his head._

_"Nate, can I speak with you outside?" the man in expensive suit asked, and the young man gulped before following._

_"You have shown to have a very promising future, Mr. Nate. Which is why you have been given this very special opportunity to be the bodyguard and mentor of this child," his voice instantly took a much darker tone. "Under no circumstances is he to know the true workings of our organization. I believe that he will flourish much quicker and rise much faster if he is not tainted with the evils of what we actually do."_

_The two quickly went back into the room to find the woman and the child playing a game on the floor._

_"So if you won't tell us your name how about we give you a nickname or a codename or something ok?" the man in the suit asked the child and he nodded, "What about Prodigy?"_

_"What does that mean?" the child asked_

_"It means that a person has talents and skills that are far beyond their age," the man in the suit said with a small smirk, "which will soon come to suit you perfectly." _

* * *

The next morning the whole ship was awoken -except for a single teen stuck in a freezer- by a loud caw that filled the air. Master Cornelius was immediately out of his bed and looked out the window to see a large bird with close to a 14 foot wingspan covered in deep dark brown feathers flying towards them. The bird opened its sharp orange beak and let out another loud caw before lightly shaking its equally razor sharp talons that held a large brown box. The saddle of the large brown Fearow held a single rider in a brown uniform that matched the giant bird pokemon's feathers.

A few minutes later Master Cornelius, the Captain and the First Mate were all on deck when the giant bird landed. It bent low to the ground as the rider unstrapped himself, slipped down and he quickly untied the package.

"Overnight rush delivery, you guys sure had a bad place to have a break down," the man said with a whistle and held out a clipboard to Cornelius. "Sign here."

The wealthy man simply shrugged at the steep price and quickly wrote his signature and handed the man back the clipboard and he handed the package to the Captain.

The rider bowed and climbed back into the saddle of the large bird strapped himself in and took off.

* * *

A short while later the sleeping thief was jolted awake as the freezer's compressor kicked on and the yacht began to move again. _I guess we're back on the water again, I've got to face the music sometime._

The next several hours were some of the longest in his life._ I still have no clue what the rich bastard is going to do with me; with all of his money he could easily kill me and make it look like nothing happened. _He took a deep breath, _the worst part about being in here...in the darkness...is that I have no concept of time whatsoever._

The thief was sitting on his box of food when he heard the click, and recalling that there had been no previous jolt of them stopping he knew things weren't going to end well. Quickly he gathered up the Arcanine blanket and stuffed it up his shirt. When the freezer door opened, he was quickly hauled up to the top deck. In the distance the large island of Cinnabar loomed ahead of them.

The two muscular crewmembers lined the thief up against the outside edge of the ship along with the Captain and the First Mate.

"Now," Master Cornelius started, "an example is going to be made out of the thief here -and I expect all of you-" he said addressing the crowd of his crew gathered, "to spread it so that we have no more thieves attempting to steal from me. We are also going to make an example out of these two," he said and pointed to his two officers, "so that all of the other crew aboard will _start and continue_ to tell me everything that occurs on this ship and know that I mean business."

"I figured since we are this close to Cinnabar," he said and pointed to the looming island, "that all of you are more than capable of getting us there, restocked and to my island correct?" He paused as affirmations came from all of his crew gathered in front of him, "Good.".

In one motion the master of the ship slammed his black cane into the deck and it stood up by itself. He tapped the top of the black pokeball and in a flash of white light, a giant red insectoid pokemon appeared. It towered a few feet above its trainer's head. It glistened and shone in the sun, the light reflecting off its red metal body. Instead of hands it had two red gleaming metal claws that snapped open and shut quickly with a metal clang.

The young teen froze where he stood petrified, _That looks like..the one that killed..._

"Now, I don't want things to get messy since we are so close to the harbor. As some of you may know, this," Cornelius said and waved a hand at his large red pokemon, "is Scizor. What you probably don't know is that it can punch something with its claws closed, Scizor if you would demonstrate."

The red gleaming pokemon nodded and walked over to a shiny thick metal service door that was normally hidden in the shadows from the deck. The crew watched in rapt attention as in one quick motion it drew back and punched the door leaving a deep indentation of a half circle.

"If you would care so much as to demonstrate again Scizor," Cornelius said with a smirk in his face and nodded to the group of three.

The Scizor nodded again and moved to the gathered group in front of him. There were two quick flashes of sunlight reflecting off the red metal claws, quickly following two loud CRACKS as the officer's sternums were instantly shattered. There a loud splash as their bodies hit the water far below.

The red insectoid pokemon took one step to stand in front of the thief, -who was sweating profusely, though whether from the blanket or the nerves of his near end he knew not- the pokemon quickly drew back to deliver the finishing blow.

The thief kept his eyes open so he could see it when it finally comes._ This is the end, I suppose. I'll see you soon mom and dad.  
_

In a bright flash of white light the red pokemon disappeared to show Cornelius standing in its place.

"I spared your life because you helped me to realize what was going on in my ship, however, you are still on your own when we arrive and turn you over to the authorities. They have been already been notified and as soon as we dock they will storm the ship to take you, so enjoy your last few minutes of freedom."

The young teen only nodded still attempting to process that he wasn't going to die, at least not today.

As the thoroughly shaken crew went about the final preparations as they pulled into the harbor, the thief and the master both stood watching the crew tie the ship to the dock.

As the police started climbing aboard the yacht and quickly strapped a pair of cuffs to the teen, Cornelius held out a hand to stop them.

"Tell me before they take you young thief, what is your name?"

"Demetri Gray," the thief said with a smirk and was quickly maneuvered off the ship.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Please leave reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've gone through and made some edits and added a little bit here and there for the past few chapters, the only one that might really need to be reread is the first chapter.

Also I would like to thank DeathGoblin for my first review/follow. Thank you it means a lot to me.

Here's the fourth addition to my story. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Two large police officers hauled the young Rocket agent off the yacht and down to the street.

"Better get him ready for transport," one of the officers said. He pulled out a clear bag, unclipped the minimized pokeball off the young trainer's belt and stuck it in the pouch. "I thought for sure a thief as daring as you would have more than one pokemon, you hid them didn't you?" he says and starts searching the teen. "What's this?" he says and pulls out a large red-orange blanket from underneath the teen's shirt, and puts it in a larger evidence bag.

The two officers set him down on a nearby curb, and a few minutes later a woman with bright blue hair underneath a police cap walked down off of the yacht.

"Interviews with the crew are all finished, let's transport this _thief_," she said spitting the last word, "to the station."

In a flash of white light an Arcanine the size of a large horse appeared, with claws on each of its paws at least six inches in length and giant razor sharp teeth. On its back was a large dark brown saddle.

The woman roughly pulled the teen up off the ground and looked him in the eyes, "I'm Officer Jenny and you are officially under arrest." She climbed up on the Arcanine and the two men hauled the teen up next to her and he was strapped in. They set off with the two officers falling into a light jog behind them.

As they made their way through the streets towards the police complex on the edge of town, people stopped in the streets to stare and peered out of their homes and stores to watch as the small group passed as if it was a parade going on. There were whispers on the streets as they passed.

"Did they finally capture a Team Rocket member?"

"Where did he come from?"

"I haven't seen that face around here."

As they passed, Gray simply ignored them completely and kept his held high as they continued on.

When they finally made it to the police complex, Gray was surprised it was so large, bigger than most police stations in most of the cities in Johto. The complex backed up against a large dense green jungle that covered a large part of the island. Jutting out from the west side of the structure was a large fenced in area that was currently empty in the late morning.

Officer Jenny hopped off and returned Arcanine to its pokeball and the teen landed with an audible thump on the ground. The two other police officers hauled the teen up and into the police compound. They put his folded up blanket and single pokeball into an evidence locker.

The young teen was led into a room with a height chart along one wall and his mugshot was taken quickly. They pulled him over to the computer where they forced his thumb onto a small scanner, and after a moment it beeps. He is quickly led into a simple white room with two chairs where he is sat in one and handcuffed to the table.

A few minutes later Officer Jenny walked into the interrogation room, sat down, slapped a folder down on the table and began to glance through it.

"So, your name is Demetri Gray, age 15, and born and raised in our wonderful neighboring region of Johto, correct?" the teen nodded, "good, so now that we have gotten that sorted out let's begin with the tough questions."

"According to the statements that I received when I conducted interviews with the crew aboard the _Prince Envy_, -including Mr. Cornelius- following your arrest, they all said that they were almost certain you worked for Team Rocket, is this true?"

"No."

"That is strange," she said, "because only an organization like Team Rocket can perform the kind of intel to find the artifact that you were assigned to steal, the _Avis Ignis_, correct?" she said and slid a picture across of the golden bird statue.

"That is correct."

"So you were aboard the ship to steal the statue, however, you are not a part of the only organization in the region that could perform the heist?"

"Yes, that is correct," Gray repeated. _Remember what they said in training:_ _If you get caught Prodigy, you can divulge what you were doing, just don't divulge you're with Team Rocket._

"Well you see, we have another piece of evidence that links you to Team Rocket."

"Really what is that?" he said smirking confidently. _She's trying to play head games, make me think they've found an ID card that the organization has done away with for years. Maybe they still have them over here...nonetheless it doesn't matter I don't have one. My bag was completely empty and I left my communicator back at base._

"Its this," Jenny said with a smirk and rolled a pokeball across the table.

"Somehow my pokeball has linked me to Team Rocket?"

"Not the ball but what's inside it"

In a flash of light Gray's Cyndaquil appeared on the table and began to growl and bare its teeth. After a few moments the young trainer returned it.

"How is my pokemon proof?"

"In the statement given by the crew, it was suspected that it was stolen as well due to its abnormal aggression toward you which only leads to the logical conclusion that it was stolen, and therefore you are apart of Team Rocket."

"No, I didn't steal him. I've only had him for a few days, and it doesn't matter anyway, Team Rocket doesn't steal pokemon."

"Yes, they mentioned that you were adamant in that belief. It seems to me, however, like you're simply trying to create an excuse for when you do get caught working for Team Rocket. Since you stole your pokemon and were attempting to steal the bird."

"For the last time woman I do not work for Team Rocket! And he is not stolen, he is just a bit more aggressive towards me, because of that you think I work for that organization?"

"Not exactly, because you were captured during a highly dangerous and extremely difficult heist, and because your Cyndaquil -a pokemon mind you that is a starter pokemon in Johto because they are friendly- is acting as if it was stolen. Therefore you are Team Rocket."

"No, I'm not," Gray said loudly. _I need to keep up the denial as long as possible._

"Yes, you are," Officer Jenny said leaning in and scrutinizing the young teen closely, "I can see it in your eyes."

She stood up and grabbed the pokeball and two officers came in, uncuffed the teen from the chair and led him out.

The group of three made their way through the police complex until they stopped at a set of double doors that were made out of two inch thick metal and were covered in bars. One of the guards ran a key card and it dinged and opened to reveal a set of thick deadbolts.

"Since the city is so small," one of the officers began to explain, "the planners decided to combine the prison and the police station into one complex. Along with it the guards and police officers all do double duty and have been trained to work as both guards and officers."

As they walked through the police complex, the young rocket agent continued to memorize everything. As they made their way down the well-lit corridor, he memorized each door, window, deadend, hiding place, everything in case he got the chance to make an escape.

Finally they came to a sparse empty cell, the guards unlocked and slid the bars in and roughly pushed the teen in. He tripped and fell on the ground and the bars were shut and locked behind him.

He got up and looked around the small room, against one wall was a cot and in the corner was a toilet with the back tank a sink. Along the back wall was a window so small, a Togepi would hardly fit through it. The window itself was double paned with wire in the center and metal bars along the inside.

The teen just laid down in the cot and closed his eyes. N_o sense in worrying about something I can't do anything about at the moment,_ and went to sleep…

* * *

_In a small dorm in Rocket Headquarters, a young boy and a teen were talking._

_"So what kind of pokemon do you have?" the young boy asked one night after he had been living in the complex for just over a week._

_"Come on out Pom," Nate said and in a flash of light and an Aipom, a small purple monkey with a beige belly and face with two large ears appeared on the floor. It was around two feet high. Its tail was slightly longer than its body and had a large three-fingered hand on it, and had no visible fingers or paws._

_"Pom pom" the pokemon said before clambering up onto Nate's shoulder and growled lightly at the young boy._

_"So he's your first pokemon?"_

_"Yup, he's the first pokemon I sto-caught," Nate said quickly catching himself. "He'll warm up to you eventually, he's just a little wary of new people. Always has been, even with me. He's not the most trusting pokemon."_

_"He seems to be a good guy," Prodigy said and walked over to the small monkey and held out his arm._

_Aipom sniffed his arm lightly and glared into the small boy's eyes. Nate was watching closely, ready to grab the monkey if he made any sudden moves to hurt the child. _He's been through a lot. I'm surprised after all that's happened he isn't completely afraid of pokemon._ The boy glared back at the monkey, not budging an inch._

_After a moment the monkey bowed its head and clamped its tail-hand onto Nate's arm before swinging underneath him and jumped across to and latched onto the young boy's shoulder._

_"Pom Pom!" the pokemon said, instantly at ease with the new friend of his trainer._

_"Wow, that's amazing, it took me a few weeks before he actually warmed up to me and you were able to befriend him that fast." _Granted Aipom isn't the most stubborn pokemon I've had to break and still try and control, but that's still impressive that he was able to do it that fast._ "You really are a Prodigy."_

_"You shared something special with me, and I want to share something with you, but you can't tell anyone ok?" Nate nodded, "My name is Demetri Gray."_

_"Well, its nice to meet you Demetri, but now its time to go to bed," Nate said and the small boy climbed into bed. "I'll be in the common area if you need me."_

_After a half-hour of messing around in the common area to be sure the boy was asleep he slipped into the main hall and headed toward an office._

_The office had a painting of a large Houndoom on one wall and a large brown desk with an expensive computer sitting on top of it, and behind the desk was a plump man._

_"Seargent Park, I have a message that I would like you to pass along to the Executive."_

_"And why would he read a message from one of the lowly grunts?" the man asked chuckling._

_"He gave me an important classified mission himself."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"Fine don't, I'll just go up to your supervisor and keep going up until I get to him."_

_"If its so important why don't you go to him yourself?"_

_"He could be anywhere among either of the regions in any city, and I know that it would be much easier for you to get the message to him then it is for me."_

_"Fine what is it? If this turns out to be a hoax I will joyfully watch as my Machoke squeezes your eyeballs out of your skull."_

_"Tell him that I have discovered that the Prodigy is particularly gifted with training pokemon."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"No, thats it."_

_"Why all of the unnecessary code?"_

_"What makes you think its code?" Nate said with a smirk_

_"It's sent now get out!" Seargent Parks said after a moment getting angry._

_Nate quietly slipped into the room he shared with the small boy known as Prodigy a short while later. The boy was still fast asleep, Nate sat on his bed and let out a small smile, "having to babysit this kid may be one of the best things that has happened to me since I've joined Team Rocket."_

* * *

On the other side of the police complex Officer Jenny and several other officers were sitting around a conference table. A balding man with black hair with flecks of gray sat at the head of the it.

"Unfortunately Jenny, there is no concrete proof that he is a member of Team Rocket."

"Chief Quincy I promise you he is, all of these actions point to him. There is not a single person out of Team Rocket that could have performed that heist, and in addition I have never seen a starter pokemon be that hostile to their trainer."

"Or you could just be seeing things that aren't really there," an officer with sandy-brown hair across the table said to Jenny, and she glared daggers at the man. "I think you might just really want revenge on Team Rocket for your late husband, even if that means taking it out on an innocent boy."

"Lane! This. Is. Not. About. Clay." Jenny said pounding the table with each word. "Its not, I swear this kid is Team Rocket. Chief, you know how slippery these fuckers are, they aren't the biggest threat on the island -let alone Kanto- for no reason! This is the first one of these bastards we have captured in months. Please sir, I am begging you do not let this fall through our hands. I'm sure if we apply enough pressure we can break him."

"I don't know Jenny, its quite a long shot, and if you're wrong this could really come back to bite us in the ass."

"Sir, I'm not wrong, call it instinct, women's intuition, a sign from Mew, but I swear to you he's Team Rocket. I haven't been on the force for nearly 18 years for nothing."

"Yes, Jenny I know, and if it wasn't for Clay's recent passing I'd put full trust in you and say go right ahead, however, I'm sorry, I can't at this point."

"Sir, if I may say something?" the sandy-brown haired officer spoke up.

"Yes Lane go right ahead," the Chief said and Jenny stared daggers into the man again, as if burning a hole through his head.

"I think that Jenny is letting Clay cloud her judgement. I mean think about it Chief, yeah the kid's one hell of a thief, but just because he is doesn't automatically mean that he works for Team Rocket. I mean damn the kid could be apart of some underground thief guild that we haven't even heard about yet, or maybe he's even solo, the kid has the skills for it. According to the report he sneaked around a whole ship filled with crewman and guests and only got caught because his pokemon decided to trigger a fire alarm. I think that even with the ship already at sea the kid would have found a way."

"But," Jenny said sharply, "that still doesn't explain why his pokemon acts the way it does towards him, especially since its a starter."

"So the pokemon doesn't like him and so what if its a starter, not all pokemon are exactly the same. He said he'd just gotten it a few days ago, for all we know it was abused or abandoned or something worse."

"You seem to really got a soft spot for this little _kid_," Jenny said venomously, "It seems like you got an excuse for everything for him."

"No," Lane said back with equal venom, "I'm simply trying to not let a mere child be strong armed by a grieving officer into looking like something he's _not,_" he said and emphasized it with a pound on the table.

"No!" Jenny screamed standing up. "He is! I swear it! I can see it in the little shit's eyes! If we can pump him for information people won't have to die like Clay did!"

"Hey!" Chief Quincy shouted catching both of his officers attention and snapping them out of their heated argument.

"Unfortunately I have to agree with Lane, Jenny," Chief Quincy said.

"Bu-"

"No Jenny, it seems to me that you're grabbing at straws and looking for something that isn't really there. He's just a kid that's good at stealing things Jenny, not some elite agent of Team Rocket."

"But sir,"

"Jenny, he's not what you think, which is why I want you to take a few days off so you can come to the same realization."

"But...but..."

"No buts Jenny, now I don't want to see a single blue hair on your head for a few days go home and relax. Since Clay died you've been working yourself ragged trying to find any inkling of information related to Team Rocket. No wonder you're trying to make farfetch'd connections. Now I think that will be it for this week. You all are dismissed."

They quickly left the conference room and Lane caught up with Jenny as she was gathering her last few things from her locker.

"Sorry about what happened in there."

"Don't think for one second that I'm not on to you."

"What are you talking about?" the man said fear spreading on his face for a half second before it returned to its normal expression.

"I know that you're trying to get on the Chief's good side, so you can be in his pocket for when he finally decides to retire in a couple of months."

"No Jenny, that's not it at all. I'm really just trying to do my duty and make sure everything ends out fine."

"You and everyone else may believe that, but I don't. I'm on to you Lane and I know that you're in this for something more," Jenny said and stormed off.

Lane quickly made his way to his office before locking the door, drawing the blinds and quickly dialing a number.

"Thank you for calling Roaring TnT Industries, you're firework specialist, a Silph Co. division. Please hold while we connect you to an operator..."

"Thank you for holding what explosions are you interested in creating today?"

"Yeah, I would like to purchase something that blasts off at the speed of light.," the sandy-brown haired man said with a smirk.

"OK, one second, please hold while I connect you to the correct department...",

"Thank you please enter your redemption code."

"Omega, 5, Charlie, 8 Alpha, 4."

The voice on the other side suddenly changed into something much more darker, "This better be good Agent."

"It is, you know those rumors that have been going around about that kid the Johto division have practically trained since birth?"

"Yeah."

"I've found him."

"No, there's no way they'd transfer an agent like that, if he even exists."

"He does and he's here I swear."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He tried to steal an item off of Cornelius's Yacht, only a Rocket agent would have the balls to do that. In addition, his pokemon is definitely stolen, probably from the rich bastard himself. Get this, the only reason he was caught was because of the pokemon and didn't escape was because they were already heading to Kanto."

"That's some bad planning on his part."

"Yeah, but it'll end up well for us, I need you guys to break him out."

"I don't know, he could be just a bungling thief that got in too far over his head."

"He is the Prodigy, I know it, and if this breakout goes wrong it'll cost me this position where I am at and much more. I wouldn't put that on the line for nothing. I need you to get him broken out."

"That will be hard to do. If he is what you say he is how will he be there and not halfway to the mainland by the time we break him out?"

"The only one that realized who he worked for was Jenny, and I got her off for a few days."

"How?"

"Pressed the bitch's buttons until she blew up in front of the Chief. There is no suspicion at all of what the kid really is."

"Ok, it will take a few days to get all of the things in order. How will we know which cell the kid is in?"

"You guys still have the thermal cameras?"

"Yeah, but they'll be all running about the same temperature."

"This kid won't, he'll be running a lot hotter," the man said and hung the phone up.

* * *

A short while later Lane was standing in front of the kid's cell.

"Hey!" he shouted banging on the cell bars, "Wake up!"

Gray sat up and was instantly irritated that his nap was interrupted.

"This was cleared for you to use," the sandy-brown haired man said from the other side of the cell. He shoved a red-orange blanket through.

Gray picked it up and instantly felt the heat radiating off of it. When the officer didn't walk away the teen looked up and the man nodded to the blanket.

A quick search yielded a small scrap of paper that had ten words written on it: _I know who you are, Prodigy, your secret is safe._ Gray looked up and the sandy-brown haired agent was gone.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Please leave reviews will


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"This was cleared for you to use," the sandy-brown haired man said from the other side of the cell. He shoved a red-orange blanket through.

Gray picked it up and instantly felt the heat radiating off of it. When the officer didn't walk away the teen looked up and the man nodded to the blanket.

A quick search yielded a small scrap of paper that had ten words written on it: _I know who you are, Prodigy, your secret is safe. _Gray looked up and the sandy-brown haired agent was gone.

Gray looked across the walkway and saw a large muscular man with the tattoo of a Machamp on his right shoulder staring him down. The two locked eyes and the man smiled showing a chipped tooth.

"Did the little baby get himself a blanket?" the muscular man called across the walkway, and Gray glared back at him without saying a word.

"Light's out!" a gruff voice called throughout their cellblock. They were plunged into darkness.

Gray started in surprise, _my interrogation and nap must have taken a lot longer than I thought. _

"Hey boys," the man across the walkway called, "We got ourselves a little baby with a baby blanket!"

"Baby blanket, baby blanket, baby blanket," the rest of the cell block started to chant.

Gray simply stared across at the man on the other side of the hall for a moment before he shook his head and without a word walked back to his bed and laid down. _I'm glad that my training included learning how to sleep through everything. _

Across the hall the man with the Machamp tattoo watched as the teen quickly fell asleep amidst the continued chanting. _Well shit...these fuckers are going to be chanting for hours._

* * *

Miles away in a house, Officer Jenny and her small orange Vulpix climbed into her large empty queen sized bed.

After two hours of watching mind-numbing television she turned it off and rolled over.

She pulled the sleeping Vulpix closer to her side. _Why do I keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen? I'm right, I swear I'm right. Clay its not just because of you why that kid is Team Rocket, I know he is. _She rolled over and stared at the empty spot on the bed. _Its not the same without Clay. I miss you. _She put a hand out to his side of the bed, _its to cold without you._ She finally rolled over and closed her eyes and attempted to go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Gray awoke instantly in the morning when a buzzer sounded, and the bars clanged open.

He was on his feet and took a step into the hallway and was face to face with the big man with the tattoo of a Machamp on his arm.

Instantly the large muscular man was in Gray's face, "My names Eddie, its best you remember it baby," he said and continued to stare down the agent.

Gray didn't move an inch. _Never show an ounce of fear, lest it will start to consume you until you won't be able to think or function properly. _He glared at the larger muscular man until he broke off and walked away. Gray started walking toward the mess hall a smirk on his face, _this is certainly going to be an interesting experience._

Down in the mess hall a large man plopped a brown splat of a poor imitation of food down onto Gray's plate. _I'll certainly be getting my nourishment here._

The young teen ate alone in silence and kept an eye on all of his surroundings since he was almost certain there would be some form of a target on his back. _I'm the youngest inmate here, _he realized with a jolt after he saw that there was surprisingly no one under 21. _I guess they sure have a handle on their rebellious teens over here in Kanto. _

After dumping his barely touched tray of food, Gray decided to take a walk around and explore the complex...and look for weak points that he could use to escape.

* * *

Miles away in a hidden underground Team Rocket headquarters, an agent in his late teens walked into a room filled with other agents and computers all across the room.

"Seargent James?" the young man asked a man in his late 30's with brown hair.

"Yes?" the older man asked sighing as he turned to the younger agent.

"Last night I received an urgent transmission to request a breakout from the police compound."

"How urgent?"

"It was from the undercover agent, he says they have just acquired the Prodigy."

"The Prodigy is only rumors," the man said shaking his head before starting to walk away, "and nothing more than that."

"Sir," the young man said in a commanding voice that made the senior agent stop in his tracks. "He claims it is the real thing, sir, he believes in it so much that he knows he will compromise himself if it goes bad. He wouldn't be ready to throw away nearly eight years of undercover work for nothing." The younger agent quickly handed the senior some papers. "Those are the transcripts from our conversation see for yourself."

"He seems adamant that it is him," the Seargent said after a few moments of glancing through the papers. "He's gotten the bitch out of our way for a few days, and he's claims to have already figured out a way to get him out. I'll take over it to make sure it gets pushed through and get the right information from him to make sure its successful, however there is one problem."

"What?"

"The Strike Team will be out on a mission until late tomorrow night, so it'll have to take place the day after tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to tell the agent that and that you will be in touch shortly to coordinate the rest of the mission."

* * *

"Hey!" a voice called behind the young prisoner, "come with me."

Gray slowly stood up from the ground air vent he had been examining. _Fuck...I thought for sure that I was in the clear to check this out. _He turned around slowly and relaxed a bit when he saw the officer with sandy-brown hair.

The officer cuffed him and quietly took him through the complex to his office, where he quickly locked the door and drew the blinds before releasing him.

"Sit down Gray," the man sighed, sitting down in his large black leather chair behind his desk, "or should I say Prodigy?"

"Who are you and how do you know that name?" Gray asked his eyes cold as ice.

"My name is Lane, I am apart of the same organization you are. I simply work as a deep undercover agent." The young agent didn't let his guard down just yet. "If it makes you feel better I'm Sleuth, clearance code, Omega, 5, Charlie, 8 Alpha, 4."

The teen let out the pent-up-breath that he had been holding recognizing part of the universal code for the agent's rank,"Your in the clear for now," he said and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"You're trained pretty good kid, you never let your body drop out of your fighting stance until after I gave you my code," the older agent said propping his feet up on the desk. "So you come from the Johto division huh?" he continued and Gray nodded still staying a small part on guard, "So the rumors are true, that you are the Prodigy."

"What do you mean rumors? How does the Kanto division know about me?"

"About five or six years ago, we started hearing rumors from some of the transfers we received. They were talking about this child that had been raised since he was very young and was better then most of their older agents. We didn't take much stock in it though, we figured it was just the rivalry between the two divisions talking until we sent over a few of our own agents for a joint mission. They came back and were talking about this great Prodigy that they had heard about and the rumors started getting much bigger."

"I'm some kind of Rocket celebrity?"

"Not exactly, your codename is somewhat famous due to all of the rumors,but no one actually knows what you look like. Its the codename that has all of the hype around it. There's strict division throughout the organization, some believe that you are a real agent and are a model one, others believe it is simply propaganda from the admins to try and get their agents to be more productive. Which is precisely why it took so much effort for me to get my superiors convinced to break you out. So stop going around looking for a way to escape, all your going to do is attract attention to yourself."

"I'm being broken out?"

"Yeah, like I said it took a bit of convincing for them to go along with it. I haven't been notified of the specifics yet except that it won't be until the day after tomorrow and the key to it is that you have the arcanine blanket."

"Understood."

Lane nodded and cuffed Gray again before he took him back to the prison side and released him near the mess hall.

Gray immediately went and checked his room for the now very important red-orange blanket and was surprised to find that after a frantic search the blanket had disappeared. _Eddie must have taken it._

A quick search through the complex -which was made easy by Gray having already memorized the layout of it earlier- he found Eddie in the yard.

Eddie was sitting on the bleachers twirling the blanket and was surrounded by his gang of inmates. All of them were just as big and muscled as him and had tattoos of fighting pokemon on their arms.

"Hey well if it isn't baby," Eddie said chuckling as he stood up, "did someone lose their wittle blanket?"

Gray said nothing and just continued glaring at the large muscled man, his eyes cold as ice.

"Awh look, the little baby's trying to be tough and not cry because his blankey got stolen."

"I'm not the dumbass that has to look 'tough' by stealing a blanket," Gray said calmly while maintaining his piercing glare.

"Kid, you better shut up before you piss him off," one of Eddie's goons with a tattoo of a hitmonchan said, "you were better off being quiet."

"I'm not the _dumbshit fucker _that stole a _blanket," _Gray said with a smirk. T_he only way I'm going to get the blanket away from him is if I piss him off enough to get him in a fight._

"What did you just say you little shit?" Eddie said getting more visibly angry with every passing moment.

"You heard me _fuckface, _you calling me the baby, but you're the pathetic _asshole _that stole a blanket."

That was the last straw for Eddie and he snapped and dove to tackle Gray who easily dodged out of the way. The large man pulled himself up off the ground and started swinging at the young teen.

Already there were guards swarming around, preparing to end the bloodlusting riot that was started by the fight.

Gray swiftly dodged out of the way of every punch the large muscular man threw. _I need to end this quickly. _ In four quick jabs around the chest the large man was suddenly standing there gasping for breath and in one quick fluid move, Gray jumped and kicked the man across the face and he went down out cold.

Gray quickly bent down picked up the blanket that had fallen on the ground during the fight and stuffed it up his shirt. He looked around and saw that they had created a riot. All across the yard there were inmates fighting amongst each other.

Several large flashes of white appeared along the sides of the yard and several large growlithes appeared ready to move at the command of their trainers to begin taking down the rioters. A higher ranked guard threw down his pokeball and in a flash of white light a sandslash, a large sandy-colored bipedal pokemon appeared that had dark brown spikes going down its back like a porcupine. It had three large razor sharp claws at the end of either arm.

"Sandslash Magnitude" the guard shouted and the large pokemon jumped several feet in front of him and the whole ground shook under its weight, "5!" the sandslash bent over and began to punch the ground five times slowly digging into the ground.

The punching immediately cause several large shockwaves to reverberate out from the ground pokemon, knocking almost all of the rioting fighting inmates off balance.

As soon as the inmates hit the ground, the growlithes spread out among them and started growling and dropped down low ready to move in an instant.

A few feet away from one of the growling dogs, an inmate decided to stand up. Immediately one of the growlithes opened its maw and shot a fireball in his face and he went down screaming, his face melting from the heat. The smell of burnt flesh began to permeate in the air.

Suddenly several more doors burst open and dozens of guards and police officers filed out, and the last was a man in his 50's with balding gray hair.

"Alright everyone, as of right now we are on lockdown for the rest of the today!" he shouted as all of the guard and officers slowly started to guide the inmates back to their cells.

Gray was led back to his cell along with all of the inmate in his cell block. As soon as the bars clanged shut, he had a realization, _I started it, they're going to want to question me_. He quickly hid the blanket under the bed and a few moments later the bars opened with a loud clang.

Gray turned around to see Sleuth standing there, "the warden wants to talk to you and Eddie."

The two inmates stepped out into the walkway behind Lane and in a flash of light a pinsir several feet shorter then its trainer appeared in front of the group.

"If you try to move while I'm searching your cells, pinsir will snap your head like a grape faster than you can say oops," Lane said and bug pokemon clanged its gray antennae several times for good measure.

"That's surprising," Lane said returning a few minutes later with a smirk, "I thought for sure I would have found something, but there wasn't anything."

A short walk later all three were standing in the elderly man's office.

"Now, I'm Warden Johnson, in case you didn't know, and the two of you got some explaining to do. Y'all started a giant fucking riot in my prison now explain!" the man said angrily pounding his fist onto the desk.

"Baby here somehow got some kind of special blanket and I took it, and he got mad and pissed me off so I punched him," Eddie said quickly.

"And how did this little guy here get a special blanket?"

"A guard gave it to him," Eddie said. For a fraction of a second Lane's face filled with worry before it cleared a second later.

"Warden sir," Lane began, "I already searched both of their cells and didn't find anything."

"I see, so it seems to me that Eddie here is making up shit again and got pissed at some kid mouthing off at him and seems his temper got the best of him. So this here's what were gonna do, Eddie since you lost your temper...again, you're gonna go to solitary for a few days to see if you can finally learn how to control it, and you," the Warden said pointing to Gray, "Since your a youngin and only in here cause it was such a big crime, and its you're first offense, I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Take 'em away!"

Lane quickly lead them back and handed off Eddie to some other guards that were standing just outside of the Wardens office and began to head back to Gray's cell block.

"Only reason I'm over here is because I was able to pull some strings, now stay low. I can't pull your ass out of it again if you get in trouble," he said as they reached Gray's cell and he pushed him into the cell and the bars were shut with a loud clang.

Gray laid down on his bed. _Might as well go to bed, I've caused enough trouble for one day. _

* * *

_A small boy and a purple-haired man were both watching tv in a small room._

_"Nate, can I ask you a question?" the small boy asked after living with the rockets for close to a year._

_"Yeah, sure Prodigy you can ask me anything."_

_"Ok….why did my parents die?"_

_"Well," the man said as he felt his gut tighten in fear, "What do you mean?"_

_"Why did they have to die?" the young boy sadly repeated._

_"Gray," the man said his voice softening, "there was no reason for them to die." _I hate having to lie to him._ "It was just an accident."_

_The boy started to cry and the man quickly scooped him up and gave him a hug._

_"I..just...get...the...feeling….like it...was for...something more," the boy said between sobs._

_"No, buddy. It was just an accident. You all were in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one could have known that that rampaging Scyther would have attacked you guys."_

_"That's what the pokemon was?" the purple haired man nodded, "I hate that pokemon." the young boy said his voice seething with venom."I just missed them so much."  
_

_"I know buddy, I wish you had them too." the man said holding the boy even tighter. "But you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"You are one of the strongest kids I know."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because after all that you've been through, you're still acting like a good agent."_

_"How am I doing that?"_

_"Because you're not letting feelings cloud your judgement, that's what all good agents do."_

_"You know what I want to do when I become full agent?" the boy asked, and he smiled through the tears._

_"What?"_

_"I want to be an agent that protects kids so they don't lose their parents like me."_

_"That sounds like a terrific way to be an agent," the man said and gave the child a false smile. If only you knew how wrong you really were. _

_"Now, it's time for bed," the young boy climbed into his bed, "Will you be ok by yourself for a bit? I've got some things that I need to go take care of," The young boy nodded before rolling over._

_Nate quickly exited the small dorm and took the silver elevator down to the lowest floor in the complex._

_As the purple-haired agent stepped off the elevator, he was surrounded by three large muscular agents._

_"What are you doing down here grunt?" one of them asked, as they began to walk him to the receptionist's desk._

_"I'm here to see Executive," Nate told the woman at the desk, ignoring the laughing bodyguards._

_"One moment," the woman at the desk said and quickly rose and left the room._

_"Grunt, what would Executive want with you?" one of the large bodyguards asked._

_"I'm afraid that's above your clearance."_

_"Oh yeah?" the bodyguard asked threateningly_

_"Yeah," Nate said with false confidence._

_"How about we teach him a lesson to not bother Ex-"_

_"That will be enough," a voice said from behind the group._

_As one they turned to see the Executive Rocket Agent standing a few steps above them in front of his office._

_"Mr. Nate, this way please," the man said and quickly re-entered his office._

_"So what did you want to talk to me about?" the man in the expensive black suit asked as he sat down in his chair behind his desk._

_"I think there may be a problem, sir."_

_"And what kind of problem is that?" the man asked menacingly._

_"He is not starting to exhibit the correct ideals that our organization needs."_

_"Explain."_

_"Tonight sir, he told me he wanted to become an agent to protect other children like him, so they wouldn't lose their parents. Which leads me to the other reason I wanted to meet with you while you were in town. It appears as if the psychic treatments aren't working sir."_

_"Mr. Nate, you have nothing to worry about."_

_"I don't sir?"_

_"No, this is all going according to plan perfectly."_

_"If I may ask how sir?"_

_"This is all happening on a very large gradual basis. It will happen within due time, don't worry. I have it all planned out. Nonetheless, take my Alakazam and perform a treatment tonight on him when you return," the man said and placed a single black pokeball on his desk._

_"Yes, sir," the purple-haired man said and picked up the pokeball and quickly left._

_As Nate entered the small dorm he shared with the child, in a flash of white light the Alakazam stood in front of the boy's bed._

_"You know what to do," the purple-haired man whispered with a smirk and the psychic pokemon began to slowly move his silver-black spoons around as he went to work._

* * *

Miles away in a small house a woman with blue hair tossed and turned in her bed...

_A woman with short blue hair and a man with black hair were both crouched behind a green dumpster. They were outside of an old abandoned warehouse in the old section of Cinnabar._

_"I think this is it Clay. I think this is where they're keeping all the pokemon they're transporting."_

_"I think you may be right," the man with black hair said, "the trail seems to lead straight to here."_

_The two police officers quickly slipped in through an unused side door. All around them were wooden crates, and large 4x4 jeeps._

_"I had no idea this could all be here, right under our noses," Jenny said with a gasp._

_"Me neither," the man said and quickly slipped over to one of the nearby crates and wrenched it open with a loud noise._

_"Shhhh!" the woman said, "You're going to get us caught!"_

_"Look, we were right," the man said and pointed at the wooden crate. Inside the crate it was filled almost to the top with pokeballs._

_"This must be where they're stashing all of their pokemon. We need to get back and tell the chief."_

_"I wouldn't be so sure about that," a voice said behind them and the two officers turned to see five rocket agents slowly advancing on them. "Now what do we got here, seems like we got a couple of Cinnabar's finest."_

_"I'll say," one of the other agents said. "You know what we do with the officers when we catch them?"_

_"We don't let them go if that's what you're thinking," another said with a laugh._

_Instantly the two officers reached for their pokeballs, but they weren't fast enough. In a flash of light a large Charmeleon appeared in front of them and knocked them both to the ground unconscious._

_A short while later the two woke up tied to wooden chairs._

_"Hey they're awake!" one of the agents called to the others, "now we can have some fun."_

_The lead agent quickly returned with his large Charmeleon._

_"You know what I always hear?" he said to the other agents, "that Cinnabar's finest are some of the most hardcore officers in all of Kanto and that they believe in their duty so much that they even bleed blue," he said with an evil smirk, "Let's find out."_

_He nodded to the fire pokemon and the Charmeleon quickly advanced onto the man with black hair._

_In the next chair over, Jenny watched horrified. She quickly began to try and reach for her knife in her belt._

_"Scratch," he said smirking and the fire pokemon held out its razor sharp claws in front of the man and slowly scratched a cut down the length of his forearm._

_Immediately the man began howling in pain as his arm started profusely bleeding a deep crimson red._

_"Such a shame. I guess you guys aren't as dedicated as we thought, oh well." the man said and slowly walked over to the now screaming man. "Oooh, that's deep," he said as he ran a finger down the gaping wound causing the man to scream even louder. "I guess we'll have to take care of it."_

_Jenny began to search even more frantically for the knife._

_"Please do-" Jenny started to say_

_"Ember," the man cut her off and his Charmeleon opened its mouth and let loose a small flame that covered the man's entire arm._

_The man howled in pain even louder._

_Jenny quickly took a glance at his arm and was horrified to see it was nothing more than a black charred mess. She was finally able to pull her knife out of her pocket and begin to work on her ropes._

_"I'm tired of hearing him scream."_

_"NO-" Jenny began to shout; she was so close to getting her ropes._ If I can just get these cut I can save him.

_"Finish him."_

_The Charmeleon had almost a sadistic smile on its face as it opened its maw and let loose a giant torrent of flame engulfing the man's upper body entirely._

_Two screams reverberated throughout the warehouse, one was Clay's quickly being cut off as his whole body was in flames, and the other was Jenny's as she watched her husband be burned alive._

_"He's gone," she said in disbelief. A second later she was able to cut through the ropes tying her wrists and quickly bent down and cut through the ropes tying her ankles._

_As soon as the rope hit the ground she was up and sprinting, adrenaline pumping in her veins and tears streaming down her face. She was able to make it out of the side door and it clanged shut with a loud bang._

The woman with blue hair awoke with a start and rolled over to put a hand on the other side of her bed.

"I miss you so much," she said and began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is chapter six. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning Gray awoke instantly by the loud clang of his bars banging against the wall.

As he ate his poor excuse of food in the mess hall, he felt four pairs of eyes on his back the entire time. He knew deep down without even realizing it that the eyes belonged to the members of Eddie's gang.

By late morning, Gray was quickly growing irritated with the four goons, and was grateful when he looked up in the small library to see Sleuth standing there with his large pinsir standing threateningly at his side.

"I have a bit more interrogating to do with you."

The young teen only nodded and fell into step behind the undercover rocket agent after he was cuffed, and the man's pinsir fell in line behind him.

A short while later the young teen again found himself in the small office of the man codenamed Sleuth.

"So, what kind of 'interrogation' are we doing today?"

"The kind where I continue to help you out," the man said and rolled a pokeball across the table. "I was able to retrieve that for you, do not under any circumstances get caught with it."

"Why?"

"As I'm sure you've noticed, none of the other prisoners have pokemon. If they did there would be a giant rebellion on our hands. We have enough trouble when people manage to sneak pokeballs in, not everyone here is a Team Rocket agent, including those goons you have following you. I know you're the Prodigy, but be careful with them. They are a part of an underground fighting club, that ironically enough is based out of Saffron just like Team Rocket.

"Anyway, be careful with the pokeball," Sleuth reiterated, "it is not to be used within the prison."

"Its because I'm being broken out tonight, right?"

"Yes, you are. I have only just been notified of the plan and am supposed to pass it on to you. However, I don't have the whole plan due to in case my cover is blown. If this goes bad, this can cost me my inside information. The Strike Team plans to break you out at dusk. I was able to give them the location of your cell block, which is why it is impeccable for you to have that arcanine blanket. It is the key to breaking you out, because with heat vision they will be able to tell who you are. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

A short while later Gray found himself alone again, and almost immediately the four goons descended on him like beedrills on honey.

"Now Baby, you're quite the little slippery shit aren't you?" a tall muscular black man with a tattoo of a Tyrogue on his upper shoulder said, "and you got Eddie locked up in solitary. You're going to pay for that."

Gray looked around and saw that he was surrounded. _Fuck, I did not need this today, all I needed to do was stay out of trouble. _The four began to circle in closer. _I only have one choice. _

The man with the Hitmontop tattoo swung and Gray quickly leaned back and swiftly ducked to avoid a punch from the man with the Hitmonchan tattoo. _Maybe if I don't actually fight back this time and just dodge I won't get in trouble. _Gray dodged left, narrowly missing a kick from Hitmonlee by inches. _If I can keep this up long enough the guards should interfere. _

Gray came up out of a duck and immediately Tyrogue's fist connected with his nose. The young thief took an involuntary step back as his nose started gushing blood.

Hitmonchan quickly gave Gray three quick punches in the ribs. An audible CRACK was heard as he landed the last one, breaking one of the teen's ribs.

The rocket agent quickly glanced around and saw on the edges of his darkening vision. He saw several white flashes as pokemon began to appear along the sides of the yard.

Immediately the ground started to rumble and all of the gang members started stumbling. Gray hit the ground, his head connecting with pavement hard. He lay there his vision continuing to darken gasping for breath and then everything went black…

* * *

_A small boy of around ten walked into an empty classroom and sat at the front desk. At the front of the room an elderly man quickly rose and moved to stand in front of the child._

_"Prodigy, today we are going to do something different. It was brought to my attention by my superiors that you have not yet been given your identification diagnostic test, that's what we're going to do today."_

_"But sir…" the child began, "I haven't had any time to prepare for it."_

_"I guess we will just see how well you really know your pokemon," the man said and laid a thick stack of papers on the boy's desk. "I'll let you in on a hint, it only has pokemon from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Begin."_

_Immediately the child started to plow through the test. Each page had several pictures of silhouetted pokemon with lines off to the side to describe its type and other notable information._

_The child flipped through page after page of the test, scribbling as fast as he could, and identifying the different pokemon._

_He flipped a page and instantly froze. _I would recognize that pokemon anywhere._ His heart rate skyrocketed and he started to breathe rapidly._

_"Prodigy, are you ok?" the teacher asked looking up from his desk with concern._

_"Yeah," the child said suppressing the urge to gulp in fear. "Just got a little hot in here, that's all."_

_The boy took a deep breath before he continued writing._

Scyther, green, bug/flying, has large bladed forearms that can slice through human tissue with ease. Evolved form Scizor.

_He took another deep breath and continued through the rest of the test finishing it in one go._

_"Very good Prodigy, now allow me to put this through the computer to grade," the elderly man said and stuck it through a slot in the computer. A few moments later it printed out a sheet of paper,._

_The elderly man quickly read it through once, twice, three times. _

_"There's no possible way for this to be right," the elderly man whispered to himself, "It couldn't be, I'd say the boy cheated if I hadn't had one eye on him the whole time."_

_"So, how did I do?" the child asked eagerly._

_"Well," the elderly man said clearing his throat. "It appears as you have done fantastically well. You scored within the 90th percentile."_

_"So…"_

_"This test is given periodically to all of the agents as they go through school and after they graduate and become full agents. It tests the ability of the agent to be able to identify pokemon on sight and immediately recall all of the information they can. You scored within the 90th percentile, which means you did better then 90% of the people that took the test. To give you some reference, usually the average for most of our full agents is within 60th to 75th percentile. It is almost impossible for any agent no matter how much they study to get above the 85th percentile because of the sheer amount of pokemon, but somehow you have managed to beat that."_

_"So what does this mean?"_

_"Well, considering that when agents score above a 40 they begin to start their agent training, it looks like you're through with school...for now."_

_Elsewhere in the region a woman walked into a large spacious office; behind a very expensive desk sat a man with a dark black suit._

_"Sir," the woman said laying a letter on his desk, "those are the results from your experiment's tests."_

_"Thank you," the man said and the woman walked away._

_The rich man smiled, _the question is which experiment is it?_ He opened up the letter and an evil grin spread across his face. _Like I've told that fool with the purple hair many times, everything is going according to plan.

* * *

Bars somewhere in the prison complex slammed shut and Gray awoke and bolted up in bed. Flaming pain arced up his right side and he reached down and felt bandages. _I knew they punched me hard, but I didn't think I got punched that hard. _

The young teen instantly took in his surroundings. He was handcuffed to an old hospital bed. The slightest movement caused the old springs to squeak, move, and poke Gray's underside.

The room was small, grey, dark, and musty; the walls gray and depressing. On either side of Gray's bed were two old medical machines that were off. They looked to be at least twenty years old and it would be a miracle if they still worked. On the left side of his bed was another double-paned window with wire in between and thick black bars on the inside.

A door opened and a nurse peeked her head in, "Oh, good you're awake," she said before popping back out and closing the door.

_Shit…did they take…._ the teen thought panicking for a second before he felt Cyndaquil's pokeball in his pocket. _Guess its a good thing they didn't change my clothes. _

A few moments later the door opened again and the nurse, the Warden and two guards -a growlithe and vulpix at their feet- walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Gray," the nurse said to the teen.

"So, what happened to me?"

"You got in a fight, have one broken rib and two other are cracked and a particularly nasty concussion."

The teen simply nodded, _I've been through much worse._

"Oh….ok," the nurse said standing for a moment her jaw opening and closing as her head caught up with her mouth. _I didn't expect him to take it that well. I can understand some of the older prisoners, but he's just a kid. Yeah, he hasn't been injured as bad as some of the others, but that's still that's a lot for a teen. _

"Anything else I need to know?"

"We did a scan of your head shortly before you woke up, your concussion has passed. However, it will take several weeks for your ribs to heal so take it easy, and that means no more fights in the yard.

The teen only nodded again, _It wasn't really my fault that either fight got started. _

"Speaking of fights," the Warden said taking a step forward. "This is you's second fight in the past two days. I was able to let you's off with a warnin' yesterday, which I could have chosen not to since you not only helped to start it, but participated in it too. Today, even with the fact that you didn't fight back and got injured, I can't let you off wit' another warnin' and I have to send you to solitary. Its good for both of us, me so that I can help to still keep a 'semblance of order 'round here, and you to keep the heat off you's back because you getting off scotch free twice would certainly put a target on you's back."

The young teen only stared ahead and didn't say a single word. _Bullshit, this is all so that you can seem like you actually have control over this place. _

The Warden nodded to the two guards, their fire pokemon hopped up on the bed on either side Gray. They opened their jaws and instantly small rotating fireballs appeared in them. The two guards quickly uncuffed the teen from the bedrail and cuffed his hands behind his back.

They quickly fell into line, and the procession went deep into the prison complex down to the ground floor. As they walked, Gray took note of the several thick steel doors they passed, pausing only for the guards to gain clearance with their keycards. _Fuck….this place is built like a bunker. There's no way they're going to break me out. _

Finally the procession ended in a dark metal hallway with doors lined all down one side. Halfway down one of the guards grunted as he slid an old thick steel door open.

"In you go," the second guard said, roughly pushing Gray forward into the small completely metal room.

There were no windows in the room at all. Against one was wall was another toilet-sink fixture, and against another was a completely barren bed. _Could have at least given me a pillow, I'm not going to hang myself with it. _

The prisoner sat down on the edge of the bed, _Well shit...I've fucked this up big time. _

* * *

In a nearly empty house miles away, a plate hit a kitchen floor and shattered sending pieces of glass and food everywhere.

"Damn…" Officer Jenny said grabbing a broom and dustpan, "that's like the fifth time I've dropped something today. Why am I so jittery?"

A young vulpix quickly padded into the room, knowing that a plate crashing meant free food, and started licking up spilt chili off the floor.

"No! Pixy!" Jenny gave a light swat to the pokemon's rear with the broom. "Out! Before you cut your tongue."

After cleaning up the mess, Jenny went into the den and flipped on the tv. Vulpix immediately hopped on her lap, demanding to be pet. The large arcanine simply laid its head back down and went back to sleep.

_I thought this bad feeling was just because Lane pushed me around and made the Chief take his side, _Jenny thought as she flipped through the channels, _but it hasn't stopped since it was 'suggested' I take a break, its only grown stronger since. _

She sighed before taking a quick glance out of the bay window at the quickly setting sun.

_I miss you. _

* * *

Gray was startled awake as there was a loud banging against the thick metal door, and a small metal door slid over.

"Prodigy come here," the voice said from the other side.

"What?" the groggy teen asked. _What does he want now?_

"Here, you left this since you couldn't keep your ass out of trouble," the undercover agent shoved the arcanine blanket through the small hole.

In the span of a second, the voice on the other side changed to something much darker and deadlier.

"You stupid bastard," the voice said on the other side in a half-whisper, "you fucked everything up. All you had to do was stay out of trouble for one day and you couldn't even do that."

"I had no choice, it was either attempt to defend myself or die in the yard, which helps no one at all," the teen said his voice rising.

"Still, because of you, now I have to attempt to salvage a mission, right before it was supposed to begin!" he said angrily and slammed the small door shut.

The sandy-brown haired man walked to the police complex, passing through several large thick, barred metal gates and quickly entered his office. Once inside, he locked the door, drew all of the blinds and hit the lights off before pulling out his phone and punching in the direct code.

"This better be important Sleuth," a man on the other side said darkly.

"It is. Is the strike team en route to the complex yet?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"The little shit Prodigy screwed up my plans and landed himself in solitary confinement."

"In a different place than you told the strike team...shit," the man on the other side said understanding.

"I need you to patch me through to them, so I can tell them of the change in plans."

"Ok, one second," clicks of keys being pressed could be heard through the line, "its a no-go they've already scrambled their signal."

"Send a porygon to attempt to unscramble it."

There was a pause on the other end. "Its being sent to the signal right now...it appears they have a porygon 2 scrambling their signal...its trying make a connection...and...its been partially established. I'm patching you through, be quick though, the porygon is being zapped to bits -Your through, but there's lots of static-"

"This is...leader of Strike Team Delt...who am...spea...ing...to?"

"My name is Rocket Agent Sleuth, clearance code Omega, 5, Charlie, 8, Alpha, 4."

"Ther...static...wha...was...at?"

"Omega, 5, Charlie, 8, Alpha 4"

"Code...partia…...ccepted...wha….you….info?" a short pause, "Sleuth...quick….there...n't...uch….time."

"Your target has been moved from cell block 4D to solitary confinement on block 1B. Change your plans, I repeat change your plans."

"The tar...as….bee….moved?"

"Affirmative, I repeat, he has been moved to cellblock-" the line went dead.

"Shit!" the undercover agent said and slammed his fist on the table.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Please leave reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Chapter 7 Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Chapter 7

Several pidgey and pidgeotto quickly scattered from their perches in the Cinnabarean jungle as a large dark jet-black helicopter moved through the air high above them.

Inside the helo there were people whooping and shouting. Eight of them were all dressed in black combat suits and sat on cold metal benches lining the sides of either wall in the rear of the copter. One woman sat at a computer analysing code, and the last was a man standing in front of his boisterous men observing them.

"All right agents," the man standing said and they all fell silent instantly. He had shaved brown hair, a bit of stubble and was around his mid-thirties. "I know you're all excited because we have had another successful mission, but we have one more to go and then we can go to base and relax after this long week."

"Um, Gravity?" the woman with blonde hair, glasses, about twenty, and dressed in a black hoodie and pants asked from behind the computer she was stationed at. "We have a strange call coming in."

"Is it secure?"

"Well yes and no, it is being patched through from the nearest headquarters, however, it is being redirected there from somewhere else. I think one of the servers might have been hacked," she paused and glanced at the computer. "Shit...sir they've sent in a porygon to unscramble the signal, I really think the servers have been compromised."

"Send in a porygon 2 to defend our signal."

The woman started typing into the computer, "done its en route…shit they're making quick work of unscrambling...almost…and our porygon has made it."

"Good, have it start attacking theirs directly. It should make quick work of it and then we should be able to block them out entirely."

"Ok will do," she paused "...sir, I don't know how, but they've almost -have broken through our scramble partially. Their porygon must be stronger than I thought," she glanced back to the computer and started typing, "sir they're on the line, try and reason with them."

"This is Gravity, leader of Strike Team Delta. Who am I speaking to?"

"My...ame...ocket….agen...sleuth...clear...ce….ode ….ga...ive...char...ight...pha...fo..."

"There's static what was that?"

"Ome...fiv...arl...eig...alph...our."

"Code partially accepted what is your info?" the man said into the mike and turned to the woman, "its seems alright call off the porygon 2, let's at least hear what he has to say."

"I can't sir."

"Why not?" the man asked his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Its because his primary protocol was written to attack and I've tried, but I can't get through into his code to break it. He'll keep fighting until one of them is dead."

Gravity quickly turned back to the microphone, "Sleuth be quick, there isn't much time."

"You...arget...een...oved...rom...ell…lock...our.. .D..to….sol….ary….con…fi...ent...bl….B. Cha…..our...lans...peat...nge...yo….ans."

"The target has been moved?"

"Affir...ative...rep…..ha...bee….oved….ce….ock" the line went dead.

"Gravity," the woman said from behind the computer, "We've lost the connection."

"I can see that," the man said getting angry. "Now can you tell me how reliable it was?"

"I'm not entirely sure sir. I still think it was a hack because it wasn't completely routed from the headquarters base."

"It sounded like it was important intel, and they knew about where we were going."

"Yes, however, I still think it was supposed to distract us. We're a highly trained strike team, all of our intel should be only routed to and from the base. At least that's what they pretty much said in training."

"What about the code?"

"It was only partial, they could have ripped from an agent's mind with a psychic pokemon or something."

"I don't know, my gut tells me it was the real thing."

"Sir, I may be young, but I'm on this Strike Team because my assumptions from intel are always almost spot on. I saw the code sir, it didn't look like it was from a legitimate source."

"Could you pinpoint from where it was from?"

"No, it was masked to well for me to be able to do it by sight, and the porygon was too busy to help me."

"Agents, we're nearing the dropzone, prepare for departure," said a loud voice over the intercom.

Instantly the eight men sitting along the metal benches stood up and began to do last minute checks for their gear, making sure their pokeballs and weapons were securely fastened.

"You still have that mobile computer unit right?" the leader asked the girl.

"Yeah, why-no. No no no no no!" she said catching on to what the leader was hinting at. "I'm only an intel operative, I've never been on a field mission."

"Well, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"No," the woman said adamantly, "You don't even need me on the ground."

Suddenly the WOMP WOMP WOMP of the helo's blades could be heard, and a cool gust of wind blew in as the back half of the copter began to drop open.

"Yes, we do," the leader shouted over the spinning rotors, and he pulled the girl out of her seat. She barely had enough time to grab her bag before she was dragged to the open end. "We need you in case your hunch is right and we get hacked on the ground."

The other eight men began running and leaping off the end of the platform and into the air.

"I don't have a parachute," the woman yelled over the loud spinning blades as she was forcibly dragged closer to the end of the platform.

"We don't either," the man said and pushed the woman off the platform before leaping off himself.

The only sound the Delta Strike Team made as they fell hundreds of feet to the lush green covered jungle below was the high pitched scream of a woman.

Quickly one of the agents maneuvered himself over to her and covered her mouth with his gloved hand. He looked her in the eyes and took one finger and placed it on his lips. The message was clear in an instant: _Be quiet or this stealth mission is over before it even begins. _He broke away and unclipspedsomething from his belt and held it above him, and all of the other agents quickly followed suit.

There were several bright flashes of white in the sky above the falling team as five pidgeots and four fearows appeared. Each of the bird pokemon quickly looped down in the air and one by one the men landed on their air steads until there was just the leader and the girl.

The last pidgeot dropped underneath the leader, who landed on the pokemon with little effort and took the reigns.

"Let's rescue the damsel," the man said and he pulled up on the reigns causing the bird pokemon to do another loop. The bird pokemon neared the falling girl and it ducked its head and she landed right in front of the man.

"Nice night for a fall huh?" the man said with a smooth smile as he leaned into steer the pokemon down and felt her heart hammering through her back.

They quickly entered the treeline and they began spiraling around dodging large branches here and there until their whole group landed in a small clearing. They quickly returned their pokemon.

"Where did all of you get the bird pokemon? I saw your team rosters when I got on the squad, none of you have them."

"The organization issued them to us for this mission," a man with spiked blonde hair said as he looked at the pokeball in his hand longingly, "unfortunately, we have to return them after too."

"Let's get started," Gravity said and he rolled three marbles across the ground and they stopped to form a rigid triangle, a hologram of a topography map appeared. "This," he pointed to a small blinking red dot on the side of a hill, "is where we are, and this," he pointed to about a mile away to the northeast where there was a large gray block, "is the target destination. You all know what to do when we get there an-"

"So boss we're still going through with the original plan and not gonna go with this mysterious voice that says the targets been moved?" one of the squadron members asked.

"I've told you before don't call me boss, and for the moment we're going to follow through with the original plan. However, keep an eye and ear open on your comlink in case something changes."

"Now," the leader said and turned back to the hologram. He pointed to the west of their target destination to a group of three small trees forming a triangle, "this is where a small base is on this island and where you will go after you have acquired the target," he stood up straight, "the four of you know who you are and can start heading that way, the other four will remain with me as backup."

Four men immediately sunk into the shadows of the night in the forest and disappeared.

Gravity turned to the woman setting up a small holocomputer up against a fallen log, "the other reason I wanted you to come, besides to be on the lookout for our possible hacker, is to help me keep an eye on the agents out in the field."

"Why do you need me on the ground for this mission and not the one we did several days ago?"

"Its because this mission came from the big man himself."

"You mean…..?"

"Yup hi-"

The holocomputer sprang to life as the agent with blonde spiked hair running point flipped on his eyecam.

"Gravity, we are approaching the outpost."

"Good, an operative should have already hidden four pairs of guard uniforms and ID badges in there."

* * *

Three men stood back as the blonde-spiked haired agent quickly pulled out his lock-picking device and quickly got the door open. He slipped in and turned ready to snip an alarm wire.

"Odd," he said, "I thought for sure an outpost like this would have an alarm."

"For someone running point, I'm surprised you didn't read the infodump prior to the mission," a man with dark skin and shaved black hair said, "if you had you would have known that this outpost hasn't been used for years, which is why the operative chose it to hide the stuff in," he began to pull the guard uniform over his combat suit, "you would have known that only the prison side of the destination is wired for alarms."

The group quickly pulled the guard uniforms over their combat suits and grabbed their individual badges before they slipped out and melted into the shadows to head to the front of the complex.

Despite the fact that it was in the dead of the night, the four guards were able to slip into the complex without attracting much attention at all.

"So did you forget to read over the blueprints too?" the dark skinned man asked.

"No," the man with spiked blonde hair said and led them through a few different hallways until they stopped at a large set of thick metal bars at the crossing point between the police and prison complexes.

"This is it," the man said, "let's hope this hidden agent made sure these cards worked." He quickly swiped his card through the card reader. The four of them held their breaths, ready to bolt at a seconds notice and follow through with one of the three different abort mission plans they had previously memorized.

The light above the card reader blinked green and with a loud click the gate was unlocked and the four let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Ok, lets go get this kid so we can get the hell out of here," the dark skinned man said.

They quickly made their way through the prison complex and were nearing the correct cellblock.

"Hey!" a voice down the hall called and the four strike squad agents froze and looked to see a highly ranked prison guard walking towards them.

Immediately the two nearest to the new guard dropped their centers of gravity closer to the floor and got into a fighting stance without looking overly threatening on the outside. Simultaneously the two rear agents both dropped a hand on their pokeballs, ready to release them at a seconds notice.

"Calm down," the guard said, none of the agents moved a muscle. "Wow, you new recruits are so jumpy. You two," he said and pointed to the closest to him, "are coming with me to help do the nightly checks on solitary, you two continue on your check on this cellblock."

After a seconds hesitation, the blonde and the other agent quickly began to follow the other guard.

"Well, I guess we're on our own for now," the dark skinned agent said to the other and they quickly slipped into the cellblock.

"Thermal vision on," the dark skinned man said quickly and blinked a few times to select the correct addition to his eyecam, "remember the infodump said that he would be wearing an arcanine blanket, so he is going to be running extra hot."

* * *

Across the prison complex the two agents quickly tried to keep up with the fast moving guard. After an almost imperceptible nod, the second agent began to strike up a conversation with the guard.

"Gravity, come in," the blonde agent said quietly.

"Copy."

"As you can see, our team has been separated. Do you advise us to knock him out and regroup?"

"Negative, the primary objective is to break out the target, however, the secondary if possible is to not blow the inside man's cover. It is very beneficial for us to have an undercover agent so continue with what you were doing."

"Copy," the blonde haired agent said and gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head to the other agent.

The group of three quickly slipped into a long metal hallway with thick metal doors lining the left side of with small metal sliding doors on each.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't catch any abnormal heat at all?" the dark skinned agent asked the other.

"Yes, I'm sure, I triple checked like you. All of the cells that are full had normal body temperatures, and the one cell that was empty showed no signs of any heat in it at all. I think the target really was moved."

"Shit…" the dark skinned agent said and put a finger to his ear, "Gravity you copy?"

"Copy."

"He's not here sir, we've checked all of them, no one here matches his description or has an arcanine blanket."

"Shit, that's what I was afraid of. Remain on alert I'll report back as soon as I figure out what we're going to do."

"Copy."

* * *

A mile away, the leader of the Delta Strike Squad glared at the intel woman with pure hatred.

"You stupid bitch, you're supposed to be the leading intel analyst in the organization."

"I'm really sorry sir, it was a mistake."

"Your mistake was no _mistake_ it was you being _incompetent_ and not realizing that perhaps the reason the call was being _rerouted_ in the first place was because it was coming from our _target destination_."

"Sir, it wasn't all on me," the woman said starting to get fired up at all of the heat being directed at her, "you didn't make the connection either."

"If it was simply that I would take my full share of the blame, since I am the leader. However, since a dumb _bitch_ like you couldn't do her job and send a second porygon down the rerouted link to find out where its from instead of staring at code. Now we are in this mess!"

"I panicked sir," she said getting visibly more angry, "I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should have been."

"You don't panic in our organization, I doubt this Prodigy person I keep hearing about in Johto doesn't panic. A rocket agent doesn't panic, especially when they are out in the field." The leader turned back to the holocomputer, "alpha leader, you copy?"

* * *

"Copy," the blonde spiked agent said as he slowly slid back the metal door of a cell.

"There's been a change in plans, as it turns out the analyst was wrong and there was no hacker. It was really the inside man attempting to notify us that he had been transferred, so now you are going to have to split up and search the cell blocks until we find him, which will lead to the inside man's cover being blown."

"That won't be needed sir."

"Why is that?"

"Its because I found him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, he matches the description of the target and thermal scans from the eyecam registered an abnormally high temperature, I presume because of an arcanine blanket."

"Perfect, is there anyway to evacuate him as quietly as possible?"

"Negative sir. The locks are electronic, and my badge does not have clearance to open them without setting off a full scale alert."

"Copy, we'll have to open it the old fashion way. We'll be there momentarily begin making your way out."

"Copy."

* * *

After he relayed the instructions to the other group of the alpha subsquad, the leader turned to the woman, "you are one lucky bitch tonight, blondie managed to find him, but we have to bust him out." he turned to the other group of four agents, "pack up we're going."

"What do you mean 'bust him out'?" she asked quickly and shut down the holocomputer and packed it up.

"You'll see…" the leader said with a smirk.

A short while later the group of six gradually made it to the backside of the prison complex, only being slowed down due to the fact that the analyst not having proper training in shadow movement.

The leader quickly blinked on his thermal vision, "I'm not picking up any traces of the blanket."

"Maybe the walls are too thick," the woman pointed out, "it was only supposed to be spotted through bars."

"Shit…." the leader said and a second later halfway down the back wall a small section of it was bathed in bright red as the heat vision picked up a massive change in temperature.

"What the hell…" one of the other agents said seeing it happen with his thermal vision.

"Doesn't matter!" the Delta squad leader shouted, "move out now!"

Quickly the group of six converged on the spot. A few of the agents quickly placed two voltorbs about the size of a large beach balls systematically at the weak points in the wall.

"What are they doing?" the woman asked starting to panic momentarily before shoving the fear down.

"Putting the issued pokemon out."

"Are they about to….?"

"go boom? Yup."

"...but...they'll die."

"Oh well," the leader said with a dark smirk.

"On your mark sir," one of the agents said before quickly falling back into line.

"Self-destruct," the Delta Leader said, his face curling into an evil grin.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of the breakout chapter? Was it what you expected?

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've gone through and edited the first seven chapters for grammar and clarity (again). As you can tell, grammar is not my strong suit if I keep having to edit and reedit my chapters. Nonetheless thanks for sticking with me and reading my story.

Here's Chapter 8. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

In a dark cell Gray sat on his bed holding the red-orange blanket. His eyes were glued to the door. _Shit...I'm trapped in the dark again. I hate not having any concept of time. Should I have been broken out two hours ago or do I still have an hour to go?_

Suddenly there was a creaking sound as a small metal door in the large door was moved over.

Gray immediately locked eyes with the figure standing on the other side of the door. The unknown person gave him a small, almost imperceptible nod, but Gray caught it. _This is it, they are finally going to break me out._

He quickly stood up and double checked that he had cyndaquil's pokeball strapped to his belt before he crouched and pulled the blanket over him.

Gray stayed in that crouched position for several minutes. _Or maybe he really was just doing the nightly checks or something, and it was my imagination that saw the nod._

In a flash of white light cyndaquil appeared on the cell floor. It immediately arced its back and started to hiss at Gray for a half-second before it turned and started growling at the rear wall. It sensed something dark on the other side. The growling quickly grew in intensity before the little pokemon flared up in large red-orange flames that super-heated the air around them.

"Hey, why are you so angry?" Gray asked, as he braved the searing head to get to his enraged pokemon, "and why are so angry at a...wall."

There were two loud thuds against the rear metal wall, startling cyndaquil into dropping his flames. Gray instantly realized what was happening, _they're not breaking me out from the inside, they're breaking me out from the outside._

"Self-destruct," he barely heard through the thick wall.

He reacted an instant later and rapidly scooped up the startled fire pokemon and dove down to the other side of the cell. He quickly crouched low over the small pokemon and covered his body by the blanket. _I really hope this thing is fireproof._

A second later Gray was blinded and deafened as the wall behind him exploded in a loud boom as searing white hot flames filled the room.

"Wow, I can tell why we're busting this kid out. He's smart." a voice said a minute later as all of the heat died down.

Gray sat cyndaquil on the ground and slowly stood up straight and turned around, the blanket billowed in the wind like a large red cape. He stood in the center of the now bombed out cell, all of the walls were scorched black , the toilet was completely gone and his bed was up in flames.

"Come on kid we need to go," a large muscular man said.

Gray sensed the urgency of the situation, he quickly returned cyndaquil and slipped out of the large hole in the wall. He saw that there was a small group of people gathered outside the destroyed cell, one was a middle-aged man that was obviously the leader, four other professional looking agents, and a woman that looked horrified.

The group of rockets started to run towards the jungle. As they were running, they saw the headlights of a small police car pulling into the complex.

Once inside the treeline they were quickly met by the other half of the Delta Strike Team who began to pull off their guard uniforms.

"We need to hurry. We only barely got out of there," the blonde haired agent said, "We had just gotten to the lobby after the explosion occurred, and they were already starting to gather everyone they could to send out in search parties. They knew it was Team Rocket."

The agents started to run through the forest, they melted in and out of dense shadows almost as one; the only straggler was the lone intel analyst woman who was a few seconds behind the rest of the agents. The rockets tried to put as much distance between them and the complex as possible.

As the group of agents ran, the leader glanced toward the young teen, _I can see why they had us break him out. He's on par almost with the rest of the strike force._

Suddenly deep howls filled the forests as several officers released their large arcanines. Fireballs started flying deep into the forest, illuminating it and catching small parts of the jungle on fire.

"They're mobilizing," one of the strike team agents said.

Suddenly with a loud roar a giant arcanine appeared out of the dense jungle foliage behind them. Immediately the trainer and three other officers leapt off the back of the large fire pokemon.

"I'll handle this," the blonde-haired agent said and in a flash of light a large Nidoking, a bipedal pokemon covered in dark purple armor with purple spikes along its back appeared. Its tail was large and clubbed with razor spikes, that had a small purple poison oozing out of them.

"Catch up with the other Rockets!" the arcanine's trainer shouted, and the other three startled officers took off running for the fleeing agents

The arcanine let out a loud roar and pawed the ground.

"Take down," the agent said.

The large poison pokemon ducked its head and quickly covered the twenty yards and bashed into the side of the large red-orange canine. The arcanine let out a loud hiss as its side was impaled by large horn on top of Nidoking's head.

* * *

The group of Rocket Agents continued to move as fast as they could to get to headquarters, however, they could already hear the three officers quickly catching up to them.

"Sir, they're gaining on us."

"Shit," the leader said, "quick into the trees and be as silent as possible."

* * *

"Flamethrower," the officer said and the arcanine leapt a few feet away and quickly whipped its head around and opened its maws. A large torrent of flame illuminated the forest as it flashed across the gap and hit the poison pokemon dead on.

Nidoking raised its large armored arms to cover its head and hunkered down enduring the pain. The large stream of fire glanced off to either side of the large pokemon coming dangerously close to setting the nearby trees on fire.

* * *

The group of Rocket Agents were silent within the treeline. Not even a leaf or twig being stepped on, or clothes rustling could be heard.

Three police officers stopped just a few feet in front of the agents.

"For the love of Mew," one of the agents cursed under their breath, "we were so close to losing them."

"I heard something. They're nearby," one of the officers said.

Gravity glared daggers at the lone agent that had spoken up.

One of the squad members put his finger on his mouth to tell them to stop. He slowly unclipped a pokeball from his belt and pointed it above the group of officers' heads. A flash of white light and a Magmar about the size of a small man appeared on a thick branch. The pokemon was startled for a moment before it quickly locked eyes with its trainer who nodded at him.

Before the officers could react to the flash of white light, a waterfall of fire rained down on them from above. Their screams filled the forest for a moment before they were reduced to blacken husks.

"Dammit," a different member of the squad said, "you melted their pokeballs too."

"Now's not the time, we need to move."The leader said before hee started to walk away and stopped short when he realized that two agents were not following him. He turned around and saw that the intel analyst and their target were both standing in shock.

Gray didn't register the argument that was happening in front of him. He simply stood stock-still in shock staring at the burning bodies. As the smell of burning flesh met his nose, a panic attack started coming on almost instantly.

_No! Calm down Demetri! Calm Down!_ the teen started breathing rapidly, _its not them...its not them...they're long gone. You're the Prodigy get it together!_

"Hey!" the leader shouted getting both agents' attention immediately, "you've never seen anyone been killed before?" the woman shook her head and Prodigy remained silent, "I would've thought you would kid, you seem to be a good agent."

"No, I have….once." Prodigy said quietly.

"Good, now let's move out, we're almost there."

* * *

Across the jungle, the agent and officer were still engaged in a fight.

"Why do you work for Team Rocket?" the officer shouted over the roaring pokemon.

"They pay me well," the agent said calmly.

"You work for one of the evilest organizations in the world...for money?"

"Yes," the agent said, "I've had enough of this. Sludge Bomb."

The large nidoking opened its mouth and a spew of dark purple goo surged out and hit the arcanine straight in the face. A sizzling sound instantly filled the small clearing. The arcanine ducked its head, already there were patches on the ground where its face had melted off. It started whining and whimpering attempting to scrape the sticky goo off with its paws, but only succeeded in removing more of its face. The fire canine began to howl.

"Shit," the officer said and started scrambling for his pokeball to return the injured pokemon.

"Put it out of its misery," the Rocket Agent said with a smirk.

The nidoking dropped down to all fours. The large fire pokemon saw what was about to happen through the burning purple sludge, and quickly got into a protective stance in front of its trainer. The large poison pokemon made a quick run, swinging its large purple tail everywhere and collided with the arcanine up through the chest, impaling its heart.

"NOOOOO!" the officer shouted running forward and cradled his large dying canine pokemon, trying his best to get it to keep breathing.

The rocket agent quickly returned his pokemon and slipped into the shadows with a dark grin on his face, completely unnoticed by the officer.

* * *

At the police compound officer Jenny struggled to make it through the sea of officers trying to get outside to start looking for the escaped prisoner. She finally met up with Chief Quincy near one of the inner-gates.

"Chief, what the hell's happened?"

"You were right Jenny, the little shit was Team Rocket, and they broke him out."

"Where's Lane?" she asked angrily, _I can't even enjoy the fact that I was right because he escaped._

"Jenny don't, now is not the time." Quincy called out to her, which she ignored.

After much searching she finally found the officer.

"Lane, I want to have a word with you."

"What?"

"Its all your fault Gray escaped."

"How?"

"You convinced the chief to not investigate him for any links to Team Rocket."

"Yeah, that's true, and it was a mistake. I had no idea that he was working for Team Rocket."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to investigate his cell as we speak."

"I'm coming with."

The two officers fetched the chief, and shortly the group of three were looking around the room bewildered.

"How the hell did he survive this?" Jenny asked as she sifted thorugh the blackened remains of the mattress.

"He did somehow, that's probably why they broke him out in the first place," Lane said, _that's exactly why we broke him out._

"Have the adjacent cells structures been compromised?" Chief Quincy asked as he ran a hand down the scorched black, twisted metal of the giant hole in the rear of the cell.

"I don't believe so sir," Lane said as he knocked on one of the intact metal walls, "they sound like they're still pretty sturdy."

"The prisoners in the nearby cells reported that they heard their walls were creaking," Jenny said menacingly.

"They were just trying to get out of solitary-"

"-Enough!" Quincy shouted before the two could sink into a full-fledged arguement. "Stop your bickering both of you. We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Across the jungle, the Delta Strike Team drew close to the headquarters entrance.

"Delta Strike Team and target approaching the triple," the leader said with a finger pressed to his ear.

Suddenly the group stopped in front of a trio of trees grouped abnormally close together. Four Delta squadron members and Gray squeezed in between them. The group started to descend into the ground.

* * *

What did you guys think of the rest of their escape? Did you like the differing points of view between the two chapters? Was there anything that you guys are confused about? Feedback is greatly appreciated! It helps me to improve the story and encourage me to get chapters out sooner.

Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's Chapter 9 everyone! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Delta Strike Team slowly descended into the ground and came out into a large well-lit room with marble floors and sprawling black leather sofas.

A bald man that looked to be in his 50's with dark sunglasses and dressed in a white labcoat walked toward the group as they exited the elevator.

"Charcoal, its nice to meet such a highly esteemed rocket agent," the leader of the Delta Strike Team said cutting off the scientist before he could say anything. He held out a hand, "I'm Gravity."

"Pleasure to meet you," the rocket executive said and he shook Gravity's hand, "Congratulations on yet another successful mission."

Charcoal turned to face the young teen with gray hair standing off to the side away from the strike team.

"You must be Prodigy," the older man said with a cunning smile on his face, and he held out his hand.

"You must be Blaine," the teen said in returned and shook the man's hand. _I remember him from my studies. They had me memorize all of the gym leaders in the Kanto and Johto regions. _

"Yes," the man said and chuckled, "I see that you are aptly codenamed, but down here I am simply known as Charcoal."

"Wait a second," Gravity interrupted, "this kid is Prodigy?" _It can't be this kid, I've seen him myself. _

"Yes, I'm afraid he is. I'm surprised you are only just now finding out. Surely it would have been in the mission's briefing correct?"

"No," Gravity said, _now that I think about it, the kid does look a little familiar, _"The mission was highly classified, even higher then my rank. The briefing gave a small picture and simply addressed him as 'target.'"

"Now that we have been introduced, some grunts will lead you to your dorm Prodigy, " Charcoal said and two nearby grunts stepped out of the shadows. "You can rest for now. We will have a meeting later on today, and you will be summoned then."

The rocket grunts quickly led Gray through the maze of the headquarters, which was surprisingly large for the island. They quickly arrived at a small dorm, Gray went inside and quickly fell asleep with the past 48 hours quickly catching up to him.

A few hours later Gray woke abruptly when he heard someone walking by his door. The teen instantly took in his surroundings. He was laying on a small bed, and on either side was a small bedside table, one had a small lamp and the other had an alarm clock. Directly above the bed was a large framed painting of a blood-red R on a black background. On the opposite wall was a small mounted flat-screen television. A door on the right led to a small private bathroom.

The young rocket agent looked around the room in wonder, _Wow, I guess they really do go all out for the Prodigy. _

He stood up and walked to the door to go start exploring the base, and was surprised to discover that it was locked. _It seems like they want to know where I'm at, at all time…almost as if they don't trust me. _

Gray scrounged around the small room looking for any small pieces of metal that he could find, unfortunately the small dorm was immaculately clean. The teen finally was able to pry a small spring out from underneath his mattress and made quick work with the flimsy door lock which unlocked with a small pop.

The teen ducked his head out and glanced both directions and quickly made his way out after he saw that the coast was clear. He walked down the hallways taking note of all of the different areas and different doors.

"They are making terrific progress," the teen heard as he walked past a cracked door. He slowly crept towards it and hid in the shadows and peered in.

Inside the room was a small table and several chairs around it. Two men were sitting in the chairs, one was a middle-aged that was in a very expensive suit, and the other was a scientist that had a white lab coat on. On the table sat a strange fire pokemon. It was about waist high and was laying down on the table. The teen instantly recognized it as a ninetales, except instead of a golden fur it had a dark orange tint, and the ends of its nine tails were more curled at the end. Its eyes were a dark orange instead of a bright red.

"I don't know exactly what to call it," the man in the suit said, "I've never seen anything like it."

The teen shook his head, _are all of the rocket people here as dumb as they look? That pokemon is obviously a ninetales, sure it looks a bit different, but nonetheless it is a ninetales. How could he have not seen one before? They are native to Kanto. _

"I am greatly esteemed to have been chosen to be gifted with one of these extraordinary rare specimens, tell me, have any of the other admins received these special pokemon?"

"Only a few sir, but you are the only one to receive one such as this."

"She is a fine pokemon, I love how her coat is so different."

The teen peered a bit further into the small room, _that's why the pokemon looks so different, it must be one of those shinies that I've heard about in training. _

"If you don't have anymore questions sir, I must return to the lab to continue with my experiments."

"No, no its fine, I understand you are plenty busy, I am too. In fact I need to be on my way to a meeting of my own."

_Shit, _the teen quickly backed away from the room, _they're going to fetch me soon I need to be there when they arrive. _

Gray quickly backtracked his route back to his room, having already memorized every turn he took, and quickly slipped in. He sat on his bed and tried to catch his breath, after running as fast as he could back to his dorm without attracting any unwanted attention.

In a flash of white light, cyndaquil appeared in front of the teen and started growling. Small wisps of smoke began to come off its back almost immediately.

"I see nothing has changed with you," Gray said to the small pokemon with an annoyed tone.

A few minutes later there was a loud knock and the door opened.

"Prodigy, let's go," a grunt agent said sternly. Gray quickly returned the small fire pokemon and was at the door within seconds.

As they walked through the large base, the rocket agent continued to memorize every twist, turn and door they passed. One door quickly caught Gray's eye. It had a large biohazard symbol on it and obviously lead to some kind of lab. _I bet that's where that scientist is experimenting at. _

Eventually the two came to an expensive looking pair of wooden doors. The grunt nodded to it and Gray quickly slipped inside.

* * *

Miles away in a room with clear glass windows lining one wall, seated around a conference table were several of Cinnabar's finest. Chief Quincy sat at the head, with the Warden, Jenny, Lane, and several other highly ranked officers and prison guards.

"So, how precisely did this happen?" Quincy asked, new wrinkles had already started to form as a result of the events from the night before.

"Simply put sir," one of the officers seated around the table said, "they somehow managed to break him out, however, I have no idea how they knew exactly which cell."

"Did any of you notice anything suspicious last night?" Quincy asked the gathered prison guards.

"Sir," the Warden said, "it wasn' last night, but I did 'ave an inmate, Eddie, claim a few days ago tha' an officer or someon' gave the escaped prisoner a blanket."

"You didn't think this was suspicious why?"

"For two reasons, the firs' was I honestly thought that Eddie was just making up shit like he always does, you's sees he likes to make up stories so's that's he can get into's fights with other inmates. The other reason was 'cause if he was a tellin' the truth it was jus' a simple blanket and nothing more."

"Well, it appears that blanket may have something more to do with how he got broken out, because at the moment that is about all we have to go on."

"Sir, there was a blanket reported to be turned in to the evidence locker when he was brought in," an officer said, "however, when I checked shortly before we came to the meeting both his pokeball and the blanket were gone."

"Sir, if I may add something?" Jenny asked and Quincy nodded and dropped his head into his hands. "We would not be in this whole dilemma if you had listened to my instincts instead of Lane's, by now we could have had their Rocket hideout raided if-"

"Jenny," Quincy said firmly, "Now is not the time to play 'I told you so-"

"Chief please, let me finish. Now, I'll get to my point, I think I know how the rocket agents were able to get in."

Lane relaxed back into his chair and he gave off a cool demeanor, on the inside however, he was freaking out. _Shit shit shit, the whole reason I booted her ass out was so I wouldn't get caught. She is the only one that could have deduced it was me. _

"I have heard from multiple guards and officers," Jenny continued, "that a certain officer had closed door investigations with the escaped prisoner and that officer is Lane," she said and pointed at him, "I also think that Lane was the mysterious officer that gave the prisoner the arcanine blanket and his pokeball."

"Lane, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was not me that gave him the pokeball or the blanket," Lane said and he gave out an outward calm air, on the inside he was seconds away from having a panic attack.

"Than who gave it to him?" Jenny asked accusingly.

"I don't know," he retorted back.

"Likely story, you have little one-on-one meetings with the escaped prisoner, yet you don't know who gave him the blanket or his pokeball."

"The reason that I was having these 'meetings' with him in my office was because I started get suspicions of after I saw him sneaking around the prison complex. When I saw him examine an air vent, I knew there was something different. I started having doubts about whether I really was right, so I started giving my own little investigations to try and pump him for information." He held his breath on the inside as he waited to see if they would take the bait.

"Was it successful?" Quincy asked after a pause, and Lane let out an internal sigh of relief. "Were you able to extract any worthwhile information?"

"No," Lane said, he took a quick glance at Jenny who was furious, "the prisoner was trained well. There was nothing that I could do to get information out of him."

"That's quite unfortunate," said Quincy looking disappointed.

"That's also quite a coincidence," Jenny said angrily.

"Enough!" Quincy shouted, "I think we're done for the night. We will discuss our options for what to do in the morning."

"Why not tonight sir?" one of the officers around table asked.

"We aren't because we've done as much as we can tonight. We've had officers and guards combing through the forest for hours. They haven't reported anything back except for finding the bodies of a few officers."

The officers and guards seated around the conference table all gravely nodded in understanding.

"You're all dismissed," Quincy said.

* * *

Prodigy stepped inside the large conference room.

Inside was a large round deep brown conference table, seated at the head of the table was Charcoal, and the rest of the seats near him were filled with intimidating men in business suits. On the other end of the table sat Gravity.

"May I have your attention administrators," Charcoal said standing up and all of the men in expensive suits sat at attention. "I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to the Kanto region's Team Rocket division, Prodigy." The admins all began to clap as Gray quickly took his seat next to Gravity.

Charcoal stood at the head of the table, "I would also like to congratulate the Delta Strike Team on both of their successful missions. Gravity, your team has done a great job while you've been on transfer from Saffron, and again, great job on breaking out Prodigy.

"I don't really think he is a Prodigy," one of the admins sitting across the table said smugly.

Gray glanced across the table and recognized him instantly as the admin he saw talking to the scientist earlier. In one fluid motion, Gray reached over and quickly snatched a large knife off of Gravity's belt and threw it. The knife landed with a thud in the holocomputer's keyboard in front of the admin, embedding it to the table.

"That could have easily landed between your eyes," Gray said and leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, "I have another thing to add as well, were none of you agents taught to recognize pokemon on sight by their bodies and not just the color of their fur or armor? I don't think so because then you," Gray pointed to the skeptical admin, "would have realized that that pokemon was not some new pokemon, but a shiny ninetales. Of course he looks a bit different with his eyes and tails then a normal ninetales, but that can be attributed to the fact that it is a shiny."

The entire other side of the table was completely silent except for the sound of a few pens clattering to the table.

The admins around the conference table all leaned in as one and gave the young teen a very surprised look.

"How in the hell did you find out about that?" Charcoal asked, his temper flaring up like the fire pokemon he trained.

"I did some snooping of my own," Prodigy said with a smirk and leaned further back into his chair, his arms still crossed.

Suddenly there were hushed conversations all across the other side of the table.

"See, I told you, he is a spy. He was able to slip out of his room easily. Who know what information he was sent here to gather?"

"How could he have found out about that project? Its one of our most highly classified ones."

The young teen observed the scrambling admins silently, _it appears as if I have stumbled on something very important. _

"That's enough!" Charcoal shouted loudly from the head of the table, and he gave all of the admins an icy glare, daring them to say another word. The gathered men immediately fell silent and were obviously embarrassed at their outbreak.

"I think that will be all for tonight," Charcoal said and nodded. The conference room doors opened and Gray stood to leave and was surrounded by two grunts, "Prodigy, tomorrow we will probably do all of your necessary paperwork and registration."

The teen nodded and was lead out of the conference room.

"How dare you all speak up in front of him!" Charcoal shouted furiously, "he was obviously already suspicious of us and now you've given him more reason!"

"Sir?" an admin asked, "do you think he is a spy?"

"No, I don't believe he is."

"Charcoal, he is obviously spying on us to give the Johto division information."

"I don't think that's the case."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think he is because one, he is a very well trained agent, and from what I've heard he's one of their very best. I highly doubt they would sent their best on an espionage mission to their brother organization. Two, I simply think he is just trying to gather information for himself. He is in a new city on an island in a region he has never been to before. Three, I really think he is the real Prodigy.

"But sir," a different admin said, "he saw one of our top most classified experimen-"

"-because he was a good agent and somehow stumbled on it."

"Sir, I don't know. I think you may be mistaken."

"Gravity, you broke Prodigy out. What is your take on the issue?" Charcoal asked the Delta Leader.

"I've heard of the agent when I was doing some squadron missions in Johto, he is a very good agent. When we were making our way to this base he was having no trouble keeping up with the rest of the strike team. Also, from what I've read in the infodump prior to the mission and seen for myself, I think that he isn't a spy for the Johto division. I really think that, like the preliminary file said, he really was stranded on the boat and somehow ended up here."

"Alright so its decided," Charcoal said, "tomorrow we will fill out the registration and get him inducted into the Kanto division of Team Rocket. We will also put some grunts on guard duty near his room for tonight, so that he doesn't stumble on anymore experiments he isn't supposed to."

* * *

In the police complex, Jenny quickly rounded a corner and pinned a surprised Lane against the wall.

The undercover rocket agent's eyes narrowed menacingly and Jenny's showed a flash of fear momentarily before they quickly returned to burning with anger.

"I know what you are doing," she said in a low dangerous voice.

"Jenny, I'm not out after the chief's jo-"

"I'm not talking about that," she said in a deadly voice, "I know what you are, I've pieced it together, I know who you for work for," she paused, "I know that you are a rocket."

Sleuth's eyes widened in shock for a moment, and suddenly he was alone, Jenny had disappeared before he could say or do anything.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? What did you like and dislike? What do you think about the experimental projects that Team Rocket are doing?

Please R&R! I love getting feedback whether its good or bad, it all helps the story in the end.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry that this chapter is a little later then I intended to post. I've been busy catching up with schoolwork. Word of advice NEVER procrastinate, especially in college!

Anyway, here's Chapter 10, something that's building up to for awhile finally occurs. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Gray walked into his small dorm and heard the door shut behind him with a small, soft click. He laid down on the small bed and quickly fell asleep, worn out after the long meeting.

A few hours later, the young teen woke up. He glanced to the bedside table, and the pokeball clock read that it was just after three in the morning.

"Perfect timing," Gray muttered and quickly changed into clothes that were more suitable for the darkness. _I've stumbled onto something I'm not supposed to know, and if the admin's reactions are anything to go off of, its something important and I'm going to find out what it is._

The teen carefully put cyndaquil's pokeball in the bedside table drawer, _sorry, __I don't want you getting me caught here. _

Prodigy quickly retrieved the spring lock-pick that he had fashioned earlier and unlocked the door. He stuck his head out to make sure the coast was clear. On either side of the hallway there were rocket grunts stationed.

"Damn," the young rocket agent said as he pulled his head back in and relocked the door, "No way I'll be able to get through both of them without getting caught. I guess I'll have to find another way."

He glanced around the room, _I really wish I wasn't underground, I could easily climb out of a window and around the building to an area that's clear. _He could feel a light breeze as he paced around the room and saw near the top of the rear wall an air vent.

"That'll work," the teen muttered and he quickly ran, jumped off of the concrete wall and was hanging just below the vent.

After some wiggling with his fingers, he was able to pry the vent loose enough that he could get it off. He pulled himself up and replaced the vent. _Hopefully no one will come to check on me and notice I'm not there. _

Gray began to climb through the grimy, cold metal air vent. As he climbed through the shaft, he glanced through the vents and saw various rocket agents going about their business.

He quickly crawled passed two agents that were going at it like two aipoms in heat. He shimmied passed a grunt watching tv looking bored out of his mind. He passed a woman giving her raticate a bath.

He crawled passed a different vent and recognized a face. Down below in the small dorm, Gravity sat at his table polishing and sharpening his large knife.

"Damn fucking kid," Gray heard the Delta Leader mutter, "I'm gonna kick his ass for putting knicks in my knife."

He continued making his way through the rocket headquarters ductwork until he caught the scent of sterilizing chemicals. _That has to be coming from that lab I saw earlier. _

Gray soon was staring down out of a small vent into the rocket base's laboratory. There were several tables spread out across the room that had large holocomputers, towers and other high tech devices. Along a small section of one of the walls was a large rack full of beakers, bottles, and test tubes that had chemicals of every color. In the back of a dark corner, the teen could barely make out a group of cages.

He peered down from above and was surprised to see that in the large room, there were only three scientists walking around working on various experiments. _I guess no one around here ever actually sleeps. _

The teen kept an eye down below and as soon as the scientists were out of sight, he slowly removed the vent, careful not to make any noise, and hung down from the ceiling for a moment. He loosely fit the vent over the hole before he dropped down to the floor.

"Is this the right chemical?" one of the scientists asked himself. Gray quickly ducked below a table, and the scientist walked over to one of the holocomputers and swiped around on it for a moment before walking towards the racks full of chemicals.

Prodigy climbed out from under the table and dashed to the computer. He quickly brought up the command prompt and did a system wide search on pokemon experiments. It immediately brought up a page with dozens of different results in various towns across both regions. He narrowed it down to just Cinnabar and it resulted four different experiments.

"Hey!" one of the scientists called across the room. Quick as a flash Gray slipped out of sight under a table, "We got another shipment in!"

Gray let out a sigh of relief, _that was close, I got way to sucked into the search. What the hell are they doing though? _

"Odd," an elderly scientist said as he was passing by, "I don't remember leaving that one on." He quickly swiped a few more things across the screen before moving out of sight to where the rest of the scientists were gathering.

Gray returned to the computer, _Dammit, the old bastard logged out. _He tried to log back in, however, he could not break through. He glanced over to where the dark corner where the group of scientists were huddled around a group of cages. He quickly crept over and hid in the darkness behind them.

"Ooooh," one of the scientists said gleefully, "I can't wait to get started on experimenting on this batch."

"I know," one of the other scientists said and he poked the creature through the cage.

"Let's go notify the others that they've come in," one of the scientists said and they walked to another section of the lab.

Prodigy quickly emerged from the shadows and was astonished at what he saw within the cage, now that he had an unobstructed view. Inside, there was a large pikachu that had a deep orange fur, with random sections tinted yellow. Its long ears had dark brown tips instead of black. Its face had yellow pouches, and along its back were several dark brown stripes.

"What did they do to you?" Gray asked disgusted as he realized that the creature he was staring at was a pikachu in mid-evolution to a raichu. "Did they inject you with a liquid thunderstone or something?"

The large electric pokemon glared and growled at the rocket agent, it didn't trust him. The pokemon bared its teeth and there was a sharp crack as several small bolts of electricity leaped from the electric pokemon's pouches and ran down the length of the cage.

Gray quickly took a step away from the pokemon and noticed that there were six more metal cages near the first, and they all had the same mid-evolution electric pokemon.

"Hey! They're in here!" Gray heard one of the scientists call.

He spotted the entrance door to the lab open and saw the first three scientists walk in followed by another eight. _Shit, there's no way I'll be able to escape with all of them, unless…_

The rocket agent rapidly unlocked all of the electric pokemon's cages and sunk into the shadows. The evolutions quickly scampered out and started running all over the lab.

"Fuck!" one of the agents that just walked in said, "They're out! Didn't you guys lock them up?"

There was a loud crash as one of the pokemon knocked over a rack of beakers that held chemicals. They hit the floor and shattered and the mixing chemicals started smoking instantly.

"For the love of Mew! Get those pokemon back in their cages!" the lead scientist shouted.

All of the scientists quickly scattered around the room and scrambled to capture all of the pokemon.

Gray saw his chance and took it, while all of the scientists were distracted, he melted out of the shadows and ran, jumped on a table, and leaped from it to the ceiling vent. He quickly moved it aside and pulled himself up into the shaft.

He slid the vent back over the opening and laid and watched the ensuing chaos below.

Three scientists cornered one of the electric pokemon. Its orange fur stood on end for a moment, its yellow pouches sparking.

"Chu!" the large electric pokemon cried and the room was blinded by a bright blue bolt. It went straight into the center scientist's chest and an instant later his head exploded sending bloody grey matter all over the room. The bolt traveled out of the now decapitated scientist's arms as he was falling and arced across into the other two scientist's chests. A second later they fell back and hit the ground, their chests smoking.

Gray's breath caught in his throat, _Shit, they're dead, _he started breathing rapidly, _I killed them… I let those pokemon out and I killed them…_

The rocket agent quickly tried to make his way back to his dorm. He made a wrong turn into a dead end and let out a small cry of frustration, _argh! I know it was this way! Why the hell am I so confused?_

_Its because you've killed someone, _a dark voice in his head whispered, _you killed them and you liked it. You just don't want to accept it. _

_No! _the teen shouted in his head at the voice, _I didn't kill them. I wasn't the one that shocked them. _

_But you were the one that unlocked the cages, _the dark mysterious voice in his head told him, _So it was you that killed them. _

"No," the teen whispered quietly to himself and he continued to crawl through the air-shafts.

"Do you believe what Charcoal says? That he is the real thing?"

Gray stopped and backtracked to the vent he just passed, _Are they talking about me? _he peered down through the vent. Gray recognized the four men down below were admins. They were seated around an expensive looking table. They all had on black pinstripe suits, and a few of them were puffing on cigars.

"I'm not sure, I still think he may be a spy," the admin that was skeptical in the meeting said.

"I firmly believe that he is the Prodigy," a different admin said and he puffed on his cigar. "I'll tell you what I've heard from the upper executive admins, the ones that are above this rivalry we have between Johto the and Kanto divisions. They said that the Prodigy is an experiment, and that it is to see how well they can train an agent from a very young age and then integrate him into the dark ways of being a rocket," the admin took a long drag on his cigar, "Executive has some theory about keeping them pure and the faster they will fall or some hocus pocus shit like that. Anyway, what the exec admins did was they found a suitable candidate and went in, killed his parents and kidnapped the kid."

Gray let out a small gasp, _No, no, no, no, no, no. It can't be, that can't be me. _A few tears started to stream down his face.

"How do you know for certain that its this kid and not some other young well-trained agent?"

"He isn't some other well-trained agent that's young because it all fits, the Prodigy was rumored to be a Johto division project and suddenly some well trained kid agent from Johto turns up and says he's Prodigy."

"What about him being some Johtan agent that claims to be the Prodigy?"

"He isn't, because I searched through the Johto division's databases and there were no other teen agents over there within his caliber of training. Furthermore, I searched through our databases and there's only a handful of teens at his level here. He is the Prodigy, there are no doubts about it."

Gray crawled through the vents as quickly as possible to his dorm. He had tears streaming down his face freely the whole time. _They lied to me, about everything. Cornelius and Jenny were both right, cyndaquil was stolen._ He made it to his dorm and kicked out the vent and crawled down.

He quickly made it to his bedside table and in a flash of white light cyndaquil appeared in front of him. The little fire pokemon dropped down into its fighting stance instantly.

"I was wrong," the teen said to the pokemon laying on the floor, "you really were stolen."

Cyndaquil's expression softened and it stopped growling. Gray tried to pick the small pokemon up but it let out a small growl and moved away.

"I guess you still don't trust me, I want you to trust me."

Cyndaquil kept its eyes glued on Gray as he took a few steps away.

"I'm sorry you were stolen," he said quietly, "I promise you, I am going to be the best trainer I can possibly be for you."

The small fire pokemon's body relaxed for a moment, but it was still on guard.

"I found something out tonight," the teen laid down on the bed, "I found out that you weren't the only one that was stolen. Team Rocket has been telling me a lie my whole life," he said angrily through the tears, "A rampaging scyther didn't kill my parents, they did. They wanted me to be the best agent they ever had," Gray laughed darkly, "Well they got what they wanted, the admins said so themselves."

"There were men killed tonight," the teen whispered, his face growing pale as he remembered the scientists' horrific deaths.

_And you killed them, _the dark voice in his head said, _you killed them. You are a murderer. _

"No, the teen said firmly, "No, I didn't, Team Rocket did. They created those…shinies...evolutions...whatever they were. Its no wonder they killed those scientists, those pokemon were probably the most scared they had ever been. When I let them out, it was probably the first time they had been out of their cages in who know how long. Those pokemon would stop at nothing to escape. I didn't kill those scientists, those pokemon didn't even kill those scientists, Team Rocket killed those scientists."

"They are going to pay for what they did," Gray whispered and held the now sleeping cyndaquil closer. "I swear, to Mew they are going to pay, for doing all of those horrible experiments on all of those innocent pokemon, for stealing you cyndaquil from your original trainer, and for killing my parents and robbing me of the life I could have had. They are going to pay, I swear."

He glanced down and saw that by now cyndaquil had fallen asleep on the floor. He quickly and gently scooped the little pokemon up and laid down with him.

The teen close his eyes to go to sleep.

"I doubt there really even is a Team Rocket code…."

* * *

_Standing just outside of a forest along the Lake of Rage stood three people, a twelve year old boy with gray hair, a purple haired youth, and a middle aged man with black hair that had only one or two flecks of gray. _

"_Prodigy, after two years of hard-working and perseverance in learning the ways to be a rocket thief, you can now be elevated to become an elite member of Team Rocket," the man with black hair said. _

"_It is an honor commander." _

"_Now, Nate here will give you the code that all Rocket Agents live upon becoming elite agents." _

"_Repeat after me, I state your codename," _

"_I Prodigy,"_

"_Promise to do what is best for Team Rocket,"_

"_Promise to do what is best for Team Rocket," _

"_To never steal any pokemon," Nate said, barely concealing a look caught between looking guilty and looking smug._

"_To never steal any pokemon,"_

"_And to do my best to help Team Rocket help those that are in need."_

"_And to do my best to help Team Rocket help those that are in need."_

"_Congratulations," the Commander said and he stepped forward and shook the boy's hand, "you're now an official elite member of Team Rocket."_

"_That's great," Prodigy said, "but why are we doing this out here in the middle of nowhere in the forest?"_

"_We are out here because...very few Rocket Agents ever become elevated to elite agent status and many resent those that do for it," the Commander said finishing quickly. _

"_So, I shouldn't spread the word about me being an elite agent?"_

"_No, the title sometime helps, but most of the time it doesn't. It's more of an empty title, but it is an honor nonetheless."_

"_The important part," Nate said cutting in before the commander could say anything else, "is to always remember the code," he paused and another flash of guilt appeared on his face for a moment, "no matter what." _

* * *

Miles away in the complex, a woman with blue hair slowly crept through the nearly empty police half.

She opened a door and slowly slipped inside to the mostly darkened office. A small desk lamp was on, shedding light onto the papers strewn on the desk. The holocomputer next to them gave off a light glow.

"Chief," Jenny whispered to the elderly man slumped over in the chair asleep, "Quincy! Wake up!" she shouted and poked him in the arm.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" he said waking up with a snort, "Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you chief, and its a good thing I did so I could wake you up."

"I'm getting too old for this," he said and yawned, "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Its about Lane, sir."

"Jenny, I'm tired of you two constantly bickering back and forth."

"Sir, this is very important though."

"What is it?" he said with a sigh.

"Sir, I believe that he is a member of Team Rocket."

Jenny saw the man's demeanor change in an instant from calm and pleasant to angry and irate.

"Jenny that is preposterous! In all of the years that Lane has been working for us. He has never once given any inkling of an idea for him to be apart of Team Rocket."

"Until now sir."

"Enough! Jenny, he is not a part of Team Rocket! He is one of our best most intelligent officers we have. Now, stop trying to throw him under the bus and start doing something that is much more important! Like finding the fucking damn escaped prisoner that we _know_ is apart of Team Rocket!"

Jenny balked at the sight of the fuming chief momentarily, she had never seen Quincy this angry, before she quickly turned on her heel and stormed out slamming the office door.

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's the eleventh chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Early the next morning in the police complex, another conference meeting was going on. Seated around the table were Chief Quincy, Lane, a fuming Jenny, and several other officers.

"Chief," one of the other officers said, "what exactly is our plan to catch the thief?"

"Well, all attempts at locating him or their base in the jungle have been futile. Nothing has been found except within the first few hours, so we have sent a call to the majority of the search parties to call them back in. We're not quite sure where to go from there however."

"Sir," Jenny spoke up, "I have an idea,"

"What is it?" Quincy asked angrily.

"Sir, I think we should cut off Cinnabar's mobile network."

Quincy took a deep breath before continuing, "And why the hell do you think that would help us to catch the thief?"  
"I think that it will help because they're probably communicating with groups on the island."

"What makes you say that?" one of the officers asked.

"We know there are factions that live in the city, because we found one of their warehouses the night my husband was killed!" Jenny said fiercely.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to use the mobile newtork to track them down to their base of operations?"

"You don't think we've tried that?" Jenny retorted her temper beginning to flare, "We have lost countless porygons and porygon 2's attempting to hack through their encryption. There must be some special rocket porygons that allow them inside."

"I'm still not seeing the connection between shutting down the mobile network and the group of rockets in the city."

"I really wonder how you were able to get in here," Jenny muttered under her breath before she continued, "None of the rockets are going to come out of hiding from their base in the jungle, because it would be too obvious that they were rockets with us on such high alert. Therefore, they are going to mobilize the factions within the city to do their work, so if we shut down the mobile network, we shut down their lines of communication."

"What about the ethical issue on shutting down the mobile network? It could endanger everyone on the island," a second officer said speaking up for the first time, "We are the police force of the island, we are supposed to help the citizens, not put them in danger."

"We are helping them," Jenny fired back, "we are protecting them from Team Rocket."

"Are we really protecting them by shutting down the entire mobile network to capture one man?"

"We are, Team Rocket is obviously getting more rash. They never before even attemped a breakout before. We need to strike while the fire is hot and shut them down before they attempt more breakouts."

"There are no more rocket's within the prison," Lane said speaking up.

Jenny leaned over to the chief, "how would he know that if he wasn't working for Team Rocket?" she whispered into his ear.

Lane watched from across the table and his breath momentarily caught in his throat. _Shit, she's told the chief. I doubt he'll believe her, I've done a good job tarnishing her image._ He smirked.

"See," Jenny whispered to the chief, "he's all smug because he thinks he's getting away with it," she turned to Lane, "How would you know? You said so yourself that he didn't give you any information.

Lane's eyes narrowed, he was getting irritated at Jenny being in the Chief's ear. _She's probably feeding him more "false" information. I guess it's time to tarnish her once shining reputation once more._

"The only reason I know that, is because I kept an eye on him for almost the whole time he was in the prison. At no point did he contact anyone within the prison."

"So," the second officer said, "is it really worth endangering citizens to shut down the mobile network when we have a good hunch that they won't attempt to break anyone else out?"

"And another thing," the first officer said, "you said yourself that you doubted any rocket members would come in from the jungle because we were on high alert, do you really think that the factions would attempt to break someone out again, blow their cover, and probably not be successful because we are more prepared this time? I don't think so."

"They both make really good points Jenny," Lane said, _that's it press all of those buttons._

"True," she said as she tried her best to contain her growing anger, "But is it worth the chance to be wrong? With the communications up, they could coordinate a massive attack on us. We may be wary for another attack, but we certainly are not prepared for one. Like Chief said, we still have groups of officers and guards spread throughout the jungle, some of which have gone either completely missing or been killed. We are completely stretched out. Is it really worth the risk? Shutting down the mobile network may give us an edge by slowing them down."

"Chief," the second officer said nodding to him, "its your call, you've got the most power on the island."

"Uhhh…" the chief said stalling, it looked as if he had just woken up or came out of a daydream, "I...think...that….it is too much of a risk of them kicking us when we are down for us to not shut down the mobile network."

Lane's eyes widened in shock momentarily, _shit, this isn't good._

"For the safety of the citizens and the police force, we are going to have to shut down the mobile network."

Jenny smiled warmly at her success, _I'm going to get those bastards for you Clay, I promise it._

* * *

Miles away in an underground base a door slammed shut down the hall and the teen asleep in the bed wakes up instantly. He instinctively holds the sleeping pokemon closer to him.

He glances to the bedside clock and sees that it reads that it is just after six in the morning, _it makes me sick to my stomach to be here with all of these Rockets, I once trusted them...not anymore. They really are the evilest group in the world, killing a child's parent's in cold blood so they can kidnap them and than train them to be one of their best agents, very ironic considering all of that will go to waste...including my parent's_ _deaths. I'll make them pay dearly for what they did...somehow._

"I need to get out of here," the teen whispered and started to slowly move, "before they come get me to...register me. That's it!"

He laid back down his mind suddenly moved into high gear moving a million miles per hour. _They trust me completely, they know that I am their beloved Prodigy that they have trained so very well. They are even going to register me so I can properly join this division of Team Rocket properly, it makes me sick but I have to stay. I'm in the perfect place to gather as much information they trust me completely, it'll be much easier to take down this organization from the inside then the outside. As the old saying goes, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. _He smirked as he laid back down to wait for them to summon him.

A short while later there was a hard knock on the door, "Prodigy," a grunt said from behind the door, "be ready in five."

Gray had already been up for a while, but cyndaquil had not and was awoken instantly. He leaped from the bed and hit the floor and turned on its trainer and started growling, though not with such a high intensity as before.

"Even after a whole night of sleeping with me, you still don't trust me?" Gray asked with a small shake of his head and returned the fire pokemon.

Prodigy quickly got up and dressed in the single rocket jumpsuit that was on the table, _how did I not notice that last night? _He opened the door to find the grunt waiting.

The grunt begins to lead Gray through the massive Rocket Base.

"So," the grunt said with a smirk, "I heard that the great Prodigy got a wittel scared at seeing his first death."

Gray's eyes narrowed, "that wasn't the first time I've seen someone been killed."

"Oh yeah?" the grunt scoffed.

"I watched my parents get killed before my very eyes when I was little," Gray said fiercely.

The grunt stopped in his tracks for a moment, "impressive," he said with a laugh.

"Its true," Gray said starting to get angry.

"No, I believe you. Many rocket members have seen people killed prior to joining our ranks, and some have killed people themselves. I just thought it was odd that such a well-known and respected agent like you wouldn't have seen that many people killed, or even killed some people yourself."

Gray walked in silence for a moment, _respected and well-known, that can really help me. _

"The reason why I haven't seen very much death in my time of being a rocket agent," Gray started, "is because I wasn't trained to be an assassin or a heavy hitter, I was trained to be a thief."

"Well you would have fainted from the deaths that occured last night,"

"O-oh really?" Gray stuttered, _Shit, that's going around really fast. _

"See!" the grunt said with a barking laugh, "I haven't even told you about it and you are already shaking! If you wanna be successful here as a rocket, you gotta have thick skin, thick enough to see people be killed and even kill people yourself."

Gray gulped as they walked, _kill people...I don't know if I can do that..._

"Anyway, like I was saying, you would have fainted, apparently there was some mishap with an experiment in the lab and someone's head got exploded."

Gray stopped short, and took a deep breath as the image played over and over again in his head from last night.

"Gotta have this skin you little bitch. Better grow it now and not let those big execs see you hyper-ventilating when we get there."

"I'm...okay..." Gray said after a moment.

"Also, from what I've heard, you're not a very good thief," the grunt said and a smirk crossed his face as they continued to walk, "I heard through the tangela vine that you got captured on your mission on Cornelius's yacht..."

"That's obvious dipshit," Gray said, _I need to be the Prodigy they believe me to be not this whiny little kid, "_they had to break me out of the damn prison."

"So, you're not a good thief,"

"No, I am a great thief, the only reason I got caught was because my cyndaquil decided the place needed to be heated up a bit. Every other one of my missions has been successful."

"Whatever," the grunt said and they stopped at a sliding glass door, "here's your registration room, go on in."

The glass door slid open and Prodigy slipped in. Inside, there was a desk with two chairs and a small holocomputer. In one of the chairs sat a woman in a black jumpsuit like the one Gray had on.

"Hello Prodigy," the woman said shaking the teen's hand, "I will be your advisor today, let's get started," she pulled out a clipboard and a pen, "Now, I know you've been registered before in Johto, but still this is a formality, let's begin with a few questions..."

* * *

In the police complex Quincy took a glance around the room. Everyone in the room was waiting on baited breath to see if he was going to go through with his decision to shut down the mobile network.

He quickly turned to Jenny. "It's decided, tell them to shut the mobile network down."

"Sir," the second officer said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Quincy said.

"Chief," Lane said, _if he does this, it will be very very bad for Rocket, _"I don't think this is the right course of action."

"Well, I do," Quincy said with an air finality and gave a quick nod to Jenny.

She nodded and pulled out a phone and quickly dialed a number.

"It's been okayed, Chief Quincy said to cut off the mobile network.

* * *

Miles away in another part of the city two men were sitting chairs in front of a computer. Behind them were rows and rows of giant server towers whirring and blinking.

"We'll do it," the first technician said and hung up the phone before he turned to the second technician, "they said to cut it."

The first technician turned to the holocomputer and typed in a string of code.

"I've executed the kill command, let's finish it."

"The second technician nodded and they both quickly went row by row down the server towers, and flipped off the switches. Lights started blinking off along the severs. Several matrix green bolts of electricity shot out of each port of the sever towers and a porygon appeared in a small flash of dark green light in front of each tower. They went down row by row and returned the porygons to the pokeballs.

"I hope they get this sorted out soon," the second technician said as the rest of the lights in the large computer server room began to turn off, "because it can turn into a really big, bad mess, real quick."

"I hope so too," the first technician said as the last light went off and they were plunged into darkness.

* * *

In the police complex Quincy typed something on his holocomputer and pressed a button. A small portion of the wall behind them slid back to reveal a large tv screen.

The screen behind him showed an error on an internet page, _Please check your internet settings, there was an error and a connection could not be established with the mobile network. _

"As you can see," Quincy said, and he waved to the large screen behind him, "the mobile network, and as a result the internet as well, have both been shut down."

"Sir," the second officer said, "the people are not going to like it, I insist on turning it back on."

"No, its been done and we can't take the risk now regardless."

"Than I implore you to capture the thief or the other rockets as quickly as you can, the citizens won't like this."

The Chief nodded, "He's right the people won't like this bit it's needed to be done," he turned to Jenny, "since this was your idea, I'm putting you in charge of preparing and delivering a press release to inform the public as to why we've done this."

"Sir," the first officer said, "How will we inform the public if the mobile network is already shut down, shouldn't we have done that prior to?"

"If it was going to be solely sent across the internet than yes," Quincy said, "However, all of the tv's on the island are hard-lined together to a special network for emergencies only, this qualifies as one and it will be sent across that," he turned to Jenny, "Do you understand what you are supposed to do?"

"Yes sir,"

"You are all dismissed."

* * *

Miles away in the underground base a teen and an advisor were in a registration room.

"Okay, now that we're done with that, let's do the rest of this," the adviser said and turned to her holocomputer, "huh, that's odd."

"What?"

"Its not letting me log on to the proper site within the network."

"What's it saying?"

She turned the holocomputer around so that it faced the ten, "It says it can't connect to the mobile network."

"When was the last time you were able to log in?"

"I was able to before you came in. I was checking some files, its odd that it won't work, it must be my computer or something."

Gray heard several doors sliding open and turned and saw several people standing the the hallway.

"Hold on," he said to the adviser and slipped into the hallway. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We can't connect to the network," one person said.

"I think its down," a second said.

"What are we going to do?" another said.

"Enough!" Prodigy shouted and the all quieted down, "I'm sure its just a bug in the system."

"No, you don't understand," the first agent said, "this has never happened before."

"Gray's breath caught for a moment, _Shit, the police have somehow tracked me down here and are raiding the place. People are going to be killed. _The teen took a few deep breaths, _No, that's a tactic Team Rocket would do, or some special forces team. A simple police force couldn't pull off something like that._

"Hey!" a second agent said and snapped in Gray's face, "anybody in there?"

Gray's eyes narrowed and he let out a small growl, "go back to your rooms, I'm sure it'll be fixed soon."

"Why should we listen to you?" the second agent said starting to get an attitude.

"Because," Gray said, _Let's see how much influence I have, "_I'm Prodigy,"

The agent's demeanor wavered for a moment between being afraid and being irritated.

"How do I know you are?" the agent asked and took a threatening step forward, "Why would the great Prodigy be down here being registered?"

Gray quickly grabbed the agen'ts wrist and twisted around so his whole arm was extended and it was mere inches from being dislocated, the agent let out a sharp hiss in pain.

Prodigy bent down next to the agent's ear, "I'm Prodigy because I can do this, and I'm down here because I defected from Johto when they left me stranded on a yacht after a mission gone bad." _That'll work, seems like a good cover, and its true. _He let the agent go who took a few steps away.

"Alright," the agent said, and began to run his shoulder, "You're the Prodigy."

Gray nodded, "Now go back, I'm sure it will be sorted out soon."

They all quickly returned to their rooms. Gray returned to the small cubicle and sat in the chair next to the adviser.

"So what was that all about?" she asked.

"The mobile network appears to be down, however, I want to try one more thing to be sure."

The teen quickly maneuvered in front of the holocomputer. He went on to the internet browser which brought up the same error that it couldn't connect to the mobile network. Prodigy entered in a series of numbers and periods.

"What are you doing now?" the woman asked.

"I'm checking to see that it really is a connection error and the system's not misreading. I'm entering in the IP address of a website to see if it goes to it. If it does, the error is that the addresses are being changed and rerouted somewhere where they are supposed to look like they aren't supposed to work. I doubt it because Team Rocket is the only organization that can do that," _That's it, show them how "loyal" you really are._

"And if it doesn't connect?"

"Then it really is not connecting to the network, and we will go from there."

He pressed enter and a short moment later the "failure to connect screen appeared again. He tried again with two more IP addressed websites adn they failed to connect.

"Shit..." Prodigy said, "I was afraid of that."

"So now what are we going to do?"

The teen brought up a small black box labeled _Command Prompt. _

"I'm going to go into the system to see if I can identify where this is going wrong."

"How can you do that from this computer? Its just a small one and nothing like the central hub."

"Yeah, I understand that, however, if these are anything like how they have them set-up in Johto, they're still networked together."

"But, the networks not here, they're all up in the cloud on the mobile network"

"Yes, I realize that, but still for that to work so well," the teen said and typed in _comp network central hub, _"All of these computers still have to be connected together," he pressed enter. "So you can still connect to different holocomputers remotely."

The black screen changed at the top blinking was _Central Hub Holocomputer,_ below it was a small list, _Connections, Devices, Memory, Programs. _

"So now that you've gotten into the system, now what?"

"I'm going to check the internet connections,"

Gray quickly typed in _ connections, _it brought up up another page listed _Computer Networks, Mobile Network. _He typed in _ mobile network. _Another page brought up a small list, _Run Diagnostic, Edit Connections. _Gray typed in _ Run Diagnostics. _

A loading sreen popped up on the holocomputer, _Running System Diagnostics on Mobile Network Connections, _flashed below the bar, a moment later it all disappeared, _Mobile Network Connection failed, _flashed and below it was a halfpage of code.

"They were right," GRay said after reading through the code, "It appears that the computer networks connection to the mobile network has been severed, because there is not mobile network connection, it's been shut down it looks like."

"Wow," the woman said.

"I know, they said outside that its never happened before. This isn't good." A small annoyed smirk crossed the teen's face for a moment, _for me either, it'll take longer for me to get deeper in the organization. _

"No, not that, though that's bad too."

"Than what?"

"Its true, I honestly only thought the rumors regarding you were only that rumors, but its all true, you really are are Prodigy."

"Yeah, I really am the real thing. They trained me in a lot of different areas obviously."

There was a knock on the glass behind them and it slid back to reveal a grunt.

"Prodigy, there you are. I've been looking for everywhere," the grunt said stepping in, "You're wanted in the conference room, they're trying to sort out this mess," he said and gestured to the computer with the command prompt on it.

Gray nodded and quickly stood and followed the young grunt.

* * *

What did you guys think of this chapter? Please review and let me know! It all helps me to get out more chapters sooner!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: First, if you haven't seen the new Pokemon Origins, go find a subbed version and watch it! Its amazing and nostalgic and much better than the actual anime.

Anyway, Here's chapter twelve. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Prodigy quietly slipped into the conference room and he stopped abruptly as the wall of noise hit him. The entire conference room was in an uproar, admins were shouting at each other from across the room, and other agents were trying to get Charcoal's attention by yelling over the admins. The only ones that were actually behaving correctly was a small group of the Delta squad that consisted of Gravity and the technical analyst.

"What the hell happened?" one agent shouted.

"I can't connect to my division!" an admin yelled.

"Several of my projects depend on being connected to the mobile network!" a different agent said.

"Enough!" CHarcoal tried to shout over the arguing mass, "Everyone! Shut the hell up!"

The mass of people continued to argue as loudly as they possibly could. Gray quickly took a seat between Gravity and the technical analyst.

In front of the room there was a bright, white flash and a large red-orange Charizard appeared. It towered over the elderly, bald rocket agent. The large fire pokemon let out a deafening roar and a small plume of fire was ignited in front of its open jaws.

Instantly the arguing mass of agents were silenced at the large flaming lizard's outburst. They cautiously watched Charcoal, knowing exactly how he got his namesake.

"Thank you old boy," Charcoal said to the large fire pokemon and he returned it to its pokeball. "Now that I have all of your attention, it appears as if something to do with our mobile network connection has gone wrong. There is a press conference going on detailing it," he said and gestured to the large wall behind him was a giant screen.

"Sir?" one agent asked, "If we don't have a connection to the mobile network, than how are we able to view the press conference?"

"We have a connection through the hard-line that is connected to the city. When this base was built, several inside agents were able to divert a section of the line and route it to the base underground using diglets."

The agent nodded and they all turned as one to view the large television screen behind them. On the large screen was Officer Jenny as she stood behind a large wooden podium with half a dozen microphones pointed at her.

"Hello everyone," she said with false cheerfulness.

"Why the hell is there no internet?" someone could be heard shouting in the background.

"I'll get to that momentarily," she paused to clear her throat before she continued, "As you have heard by now I assume, that there has been a recent breakout of our police/prison complex. This breakout was orchestrated by none other than the criminal organization known as Team Rocket. The organization broke out one of their members that was caught prior to the breakout as he attempted to steal from the esteemed William Cornelius. This Team Rocket agent is Demetri Gray, codenamed Prodigy," she finished and a picture of the gray-haired teen's mugshot appeared on the screen.

The reaction around the whole conference room was instant, everyone silently turned toward the young rocket agent, their eyes almost protruding out from their skulls.

"You never said that you had been compromised," one of the admins told the young agent in a low dangerous voice.

"Quiet!" Charcoal shouted, "We'll discuss this after."

The agents grudgingly returned their attention to the large screen. A few of the admins continued to keep an eye on the young agent, almost expecting him to make a run for it.

"To help catch the teenage Team Rocket agent," Jenny continued, "We have temporarily shut down the mobile network until we catch him or gain more information leading to helping to stop Team Rocket."

"You shout down the network to catch one kid?!" someone shouted from the background.

"Its no-"

"And you're blackmailing the people of Cinnabar to help you find him!" a different person shouted.

The crowd could immediately be heard in the background getting more loud and boisterous.

"No!" Jenny said to the crowd, with a flash of white light her large majestic ninetales appeared behind her.

"NO!" she shouted into the microphone and the crowd was silenced. "Let me rephrase that and give you some more explanation. We are not blackmailing you into helping us, we are simply asking you to be more vigilant and on the lookout for this Gray, and to report any suspicious behavior. We are also not shutting down the mobile network to simply, 'catch one kid,' we believe that since Team Rocket for the first time tried and succeeded to break someone out of the police/prison complex that they are getting stronger and more daring."

A few of the gathered gents shot clever smirks at one another.

"And because of that," Jenny continued, "we have shut down the mobile network to attempt to stall and slow them down enough that we can stop them once and for all. In addition, to help keep the Team Rocket members that are on the island contained, and to prevent any reinforcements from arriving, we have worked with the coast guard to set up a blockade to attempt to completely surround the island."

A large collective grown and more shouting could be heard from the background.

"Now," Jenny said over the crowd, "You all will still be able to leave the island and other will be able to arrive as well. There will simply be a small inconvenience of having the vessel thoroughly checked to ensure that there are no hideaways, and to ensure that you have the proper documentation."

"You can't do this to us!" the first person shouted from the background, "This isn't fair!"

As the camera panend around to view the large gathered crowd, the realization that the man was right suddenly hit them and they started to get loud and unruly again. Obscenities could be heard being shouted from the background. The whole crowd suddenly started to sway back and forth, it was obvious that they were starting to get more violent.

"Thank you, and have a good day," Jenny quickly said into the microphone before she ducked into the police complex.

The camera whipped back around and behind the podium several officers streamed out from inside and complex and created a barrier along the steps between the crowd and the complex. The camera was blinded momentarily as there were several flashes of white and in front of each officer stood a large a large arcanine.

One man quickly stepped up to the podium, "this is the end of the press conference, you all need to go back to your homes."

The large screen in the conference room suddenly cut to black.

"So," one of the admins said angrily, "the great _Prodigy, _has shit over everything.I thought you were supposed to be some elite agent, but all you have turned out to be is one great fuck-up."

"Stupid-piece-of-shit," one of the other admins said equally as angrily, "You've not only managed to get yourself compromised, but you have fucked everything else up for the rest of us. We can't contact Saffron to give them any information, both our recruitment processes, and our shipments of pokemon have all been ground to a halt, all because of you. The entire rocket base on the island, and I'm sure including the factions within the city, have all been completely stopped, because of you."

"I say we simply hand him over, that would fix all of our problems," the first admin said, "It seems to me that he is the one that they are primarily gunning for, so let's just hand him over, it would fix this entire mess. The mobile network would get turned back on and the seas would get opened back up."

All of the blood drained instantly from Gray's face, _They wouldn't do that would they? After all of the trouble they went to get me? _

_Sure they would, _a small voice in his head, different from the one from last night whispered, _After all you've seen them kill pokemon and people in cold blood. Hell! they killed your own damn parent in cold blood. You've created a mess for them and the easiest way they can fix it is to throw you back. _

_Would they really do that? My mission to take them down, over before it ever really begins…_

_They really would, _the little voice said, _at least this way you live. The way the admins were talking about how bad it is to be compromised, and after all of the trouble you have caused them, they surely would kill you. _

The young teen let out a silent sigh of relief, _At least I'll live, I'll find a way to take down Team Rocket from the outside. _

"No we can't do that," a third admin said and Gray looked at him with a small glimmer of hope, "he knows too much about our….experiments."

"That's an easy fix, painful but easy," the second admin said, "simply have an alakazam or a hypno rip it out of his mind. Problem solved."

"You're right," the third admin said, whom by now noticed the look of hope on Gray's face and shot it down with a dark smile before continuing, "that would work perfectly well. It seems as if all of our problems are fixed."

Gray opened his mouth to say something in his defense but was cut off by Gravity.

"You guys do realized that you are about to throw away one of the most highly trained agents in the entire organization, right? Also, do you really think that that little bit of him that experiment before the meeting yesterday is the only sighting or information he has on them? Do you really think that two little grunts being stationed near his dorm would stop one of our best agents? I would be very surprised if Prodigy wasn't somehow involved in last night's lab incident."

Gray sat at still as possible and kept his face void of any reaction, _Fuck, he knows! I'm already in enough trouble for this shit, if they catch me snooping around there's no chance I'll live. _

"That does further complicate the matter," the second admin said and gave a sideways glance to Gray, "little shit."

"And as far as blaming Prodigy for all of the problems that have been caused by it, it doesn't solely rest with him," Gravity said sternly, "If anything most of it rests with my team and I. We chose to accept the mission and there were...problems that occurred during the execution that caused the escape to be more noticeable. You all are blaming Prodigy when the only thing he is truly guilty of is being in the wrong place in the wrong time, both on the ship and in the prison."

"So, if is partially your fault," the second admin said and turned to face Charcoal, "than the fault predominantly lies with you Charcoal. You gave the mission to hte Delta Squad, therefore if you hadn't given them the mission, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Therein lies one of your problems," Charcoal said, "I didn't give the team their mission, it came for one of the top executive within Team Rocket."

Everyone in the conference room froze and went silent instantly.

"Shit…" the first admin said, "now we're fucked we have to keep him. If one of the big execs gave them the mission, than it had to have been for a good reason and we can't just turn him back in after something like that."

"That's not even the biggest problem," Charcoal said, "The fact that you were about to hand over Prodigy at all is a bad idea in itself."

"Oh great, here he goes again on one of his "prodigy tangents," an agent whispered to the tech analyst.

She shot him a questioning look.

"Ever since the rumors started flowing in about the Prodigy he's been obsessed with it, and now that he's really here its like his dream come true. No wonder the admins thought he gave your team the mission."

"I mean," Charcoal continued, "we've been hearing about him for years and he shows up on our doorstep and you just want to throw him back? That's a complete waste of a great agent!"

All of the gathered agents slowly shifted their gaze to Prodigy and glared at him as if blaming this tirade on him. Gray, despite his best attempt at keeping a stoic expression, still showed a faint shade of red as he was embarrassed at the prase. The teen tried his best to slink lower in his chair to avoid the glares.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as one of the conference doors opened to reveal a young grunt holding a spearow trying its best to get free while it pecked furiously at the agent. His arms were already covered in cuts and his jumpsuit was in tatters as a result from the razor sharp beak and talons of the young bird pokemon.

Charcoal whipped around and glared at the intruder so intently he could have burst into flames. "Who the hell are you?" he spat at the young agent, "and why the hell are you interrupting our important meeting?"

"I'm sorry sir," the agent said and winced as the spearow pecked his forearm and left a shallow gash, "I'm just a lowly grunt. This spearow flew in a short while ago," he dropped the bird pokemon, which quickly scampered up and stood patiently in fron of the rocket division leader with one of its legs extended. "I tried removing the letter," the grunt said gesturing to the bird, "I could see that it was addressed to you, but it wouldn't let me."

"Ok, thank you. You can go now," Charcoal said and shooed the agent away with a wave of his hand.

The grunt nodded before he quickly exited the conference room and shit the large door.

"I haven't seen rockets use this form of communication since…" Charcoal said and trailed off for a moment, "since I was an agent or an admin, shortly after this base was built."

"Um sir?" one of the agents asked, "what does this mean?"

"Nothing good unfortunately…." he said and quickly untied the letter from the spearow, opened it, and quickly read it.

For not the first time that day, the gathered agents waited in anxiety-filled silence. Some twiddled their thumbs, others suspiciously kept an eye on their fellow rocket members.

"It appears as if," Charcoal said looking up from the letter, "that we can't depend on the factions within the city for much of any help. They're plenty busy doing a covert mission for Sleuth to try and destabilize the city by creating riots, I guess that was them that were shouting in the conference. They sent us this letter the old fashioned way because it was the only way they could get any information out. It appears that the officer also decided to leave out the fact that the city is essentially under martial law. They couldn't any messenger out because the city is being heavily guarded to ensure no one leaves, and they also wanted to let us know to not send anyone in because for the same reason, they will be instantly identified as rockets. They also said that on account of the increase in patrols throughout the city that they are suspending all rocket projects including the recruitment and pokemon raids, with the exception of the mission from Sleuth."

"Shit…." several agents around the conference table said in unison.

"What I want to know," the third admin said, "is why the fuck we were effected by this. We are Team Rocket for crying out-loud. If they were able to build this base under the fucking ground, why the hell aren't we using a separate mobile network devoted solely to us?"

"We don't have our own separate network, like they do on the mainland because we are so remote and the tower that Team Rocket uses to amplify their network doesn't reach this far out. To stay connected to the Team Rocket divisions on the mainland we piggyback on the city's mobile network with encryptions to keep us secure and hidden. At least that's what I've been told by the agents that came from Saffron to help set it up a few years ago," Charcoal said and took a deep breath, "As far as what exactly happened today, that I have no clue about."

"Miss?" the second admin asked as he turned to the tech analyst.

"Byte."

" Byte, you're the expert technical analyst, have you had the chance to look through the system to see what exactly is wrong?"

"Um…" the woman hesitated, "err….well….I've had a small chance to glance through some of the code….but I haven't really been able to see much yet."

"Dammit," the admin said, "well, you need to get on it as soon as possible. We need as much about what happened as possible."

"Uh," the girl said nervously, "Yes, sir."

"I have found some information on what happened," Gray said and the admin locked eyes with him for a moment before he nodded for the teen to continue. _I almost lost it before I even had the chance to begin, if I want this to work I have to go deep. _

Gray took a deep breath before he started, "Prior to my being summoned for this meeting, I was doing my own investigation of what exactly occurred. I thought maybe we were still connected, just everything was essentially being sent to a site that made it look like we weren't connected. However I discovered that we really weren't connected to the internet. I searched through the network connection to make sure we really were disconnected and I found out that the mobile network really is shut down."

"Fuck…." the admin said.

"Why couldn't you do that?" the second admin asked Byte.

"Because….I hadn't had the chance."

"Bitch, you're supposed to be one of the leading technical analysts in the entire organization. That's why you are on the damn Delta Squad. Why the hell was he wable to do it quicker and more efficiently than you?"

"I don't kn-"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Charcoal asked.

"Damn it all to Mew," Gray heard the agent next to Byte mutter.

"Its because he's the Prodigy," Charcoal said, "He's an elite agent, so obviously he was trained in all aspects, including in technology analytics, and in this case better it seems."

Gray's cheeks burned yet again and he quickly tried to hid beneath the table again as all the eyes glared at him for the second time.

"So, what are we going to do?" the first admin said.

"What about contacting one of the head executives?" one of the agents said, "surely they would help us."

"Great idea," the first admin said sarcastically, "oh wait, except for the fact that the damn mobile network is down!"

"What if we break into the police complex?" a different agent suggested, "they have to have some way to contact the mainland. They wouldn't be completely left out in the dark all the way out here."

"That would be good," the first admin said, "except for the fact it is nigh on impossible to get into the city, and even less of a chance to get in the complex and find it."

"Fuck," the second admin said, "if they find that hardlined cord, it will lead them straight to us."

"So we're trapped," an agent said, "We're sitting psyducks, can't leave, can't go get help."

"No," Charcoal said as his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea, "there is a way we can get help."

"There is?" the first admin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, on one of my last trips out to the volcano, I realized that it was so high that I was having trouble getting the mobile network to work properly. So, in case I got trapped or injured and needed help, I left one of Team Rocket's Charizard Firecrackers up there with a minicomputer I had a techie set up with a porygon so that I could launch it for help."

"So why would this help?" an agent asked.

"You stupid bastard," the second admin said, "this can be launched to within the range of the rocket network so we can get an executive admin's help."

"Charcoal, why didn't you say this in the first place?" the first admin asked.

"I'm old and forgot about it until now."

"So, now we have to figure out who is going," the first admin said, "it has to be probably a two man team because I'm sure the jungle is still crawling with offices."

"I think Gravity should go," the third admin said, "He's one of our most experienced agents we have on hand."

"Yes," the first admin said and turned to the Delta leader, "Gravity, and probably your best person on yo-"

"And the prodigy of course!" Charcoal said cutting in.

"Of course the Prodigy has to go," the agent near Byte muttered.

"The Prodigy is one of our other best agents, he needs to go."

"Sir," the first admin began, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, he is the one that they are looking after the hardest, wouldn't it be smarter to leave him here where he is safer?"

"That makes sense, but the Prodigy still is probably the best for the job, and he needs the Kanto experience anyway."

"Fine," the first admin said grudgingly and turned toward the two agents, "report to the armory early tomorrow morning and be ready to ship out at dawn."

"Sir," one of the agents said, "why not send them out tonight?"

"Because, they are going to be sending off a giant firecracker, if they sent it at night it would immediately attract all of the attention of any surrounding agents in the jungle. If they send it during the day, there is a much less chance of them getting caught."

"Good, you are all dismissed," Charcoal said and the agents left.

* * *

A/N: Please review and leave me your questions, comments, thoughts on the chapter or what you think is going to happen, it all helps encourage me to come out with chapters faster and it helps make the story better. Also if you like the story and want to read more follow it please. Feedback from all of you makes my day, sometimes my week and helps me encourage me to make it the best I possibly can.


End file.
